Singers Daughter
by Rebel-child04
Summary: Madison Singer is Bobbys daughter. He wants more for her so he sends her to Spencer Academy where she meets the sons of Ipswich. Will she find out their secret. What will she do when she does?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my next story. I hope you like it!! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyting!!!! Just so you know!!!**

Chapter one

I was brought up as a hunter. Started training at age eight. It's a family curse, but blessing all the same. I know what goes bump in the night, or day. However my thought I deserved more. So Bobby Singer is sending me to Spencer Academy in Ipswich Massachutes.

I had my bags, what few I had, loaded into my 67' Shelby Mustang. My dad had gotten it for me for my 16th birthday. Dean Winchester helped me fix her up. Him and his younger brother Sam, who was only three years older than me, were my best friends. My only friends.

"Madison, were going to miss you. You better take care of yourself." Dean said giving me a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you to Dean."

"So baby girl, you got everything?" My dad asked coming out of the house.

"Yep, got everything I need." I said pulling myself out of Deans hug.

"It's not gonna be the same without you Maddie." Sam said walking over to me.

Sam and Dean were getting ready to head out on another hunt. They always worried me when they were away, but they always made sure to keep in contact. Here lately I had been going with them on some hunts. Usually I went with dad, but he's been doing less, so he started sending me with my boys.

"You guys make sure you keep me updated. You're to call every day to let me know your still alive."

"Yes Mommy." Dean said. Sam smacked him.

"We will Mad's. Just make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Oh Sammie you know me to well. I'll try my best to behave."

"And no fighting. I don't want to have to come to Ipswich to pick you up cause you got yourself kicked out." My dad said pulling me into a hug. "Alright, you're all set kiddo. I stocked your trunk with weapons just incase. You should have everything you need if something heads your way. And make sure you give us a heads up if it does."

"Sure thing dad. I can handle myself. Don't worry." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to my car. Dad made his way to his car as Sam went to the Impala. Dean however came to my window.

"Here. I want you to take this."

Dean reached me something wrapped in a cloth. I unwrapped it and found the demon-killing knife. The only knife that can actually kill a demon.

"Dean I can't take this. You and Sam are gonna need it." I tried pushing it back to him.

"No. I'll feel better knowing you have it. Besides Sammie and I have the colt. That's all we need."

I gave him a stern look trying to refuse.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Madison."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you care Dean." He leaned in my window and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well what can I say. You've grew on me. Stay safe Maddie."

"I will." He turned to walk away. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah." He turned back to look at me.

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that, that you and Sam will watch each others backs. Keep each other safe. You two are the only family I have besides my dad. I don't want to lose you guys."

"I promise Maddis, and your not going to lose us."

"Another thing." He nodded his head for me to keep going. "You two better come visit me."

"Sure thing."

"Love you Dean. Stay out of trouble."

"You too Mad's. And I'll try." He gave me a wink and got into the Impala. With that I pulled out of the junk yard and headed off to Ipswich Massachutes. For some reason I had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A few days later I pulled into Spencer Academy parking lot. Dean and Sam had called to tell me that they had finished the job. Basically it was just a pissed off spirit. Just a salt and burn. They had got a little banged up, but were fine. They had told me my dad had gone back home, and they were by themselves again.

I was grabbing my bags out of the trunk when my phone started ringing. I look down at the caller ID.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Maddie. You make it to the school okay?"

"Yeah. I actually just pulled into the parking lot. I was about to take my bags to my dorm. You guys headed out on another job?"

"Yeah. I had another vision about a family being killed. Turned out there were some reports on some missing people in the same area so were going to check it out."

"Where ya headed?"

"Connecticut. A few hours away from you actually."

"You guys swing by afterwards. Let me know if you need any help."

"We will. Dean says hi."

"Tell him hi. You guys keep me informed. Remember your to call every day. No excuses.

"Will do Mad's. I let you go get settled in. Give us a call later k?"

"I will Sammie. I'll talk to ya later. Love you guys."

"Love you too Maddie."

I hung up my phone, sighed, and grabbed my bags. I pulled my schedule out of my purse, looking for my room number. I had the piece of paper in front of my face reading it as I was walking down the hall. Not paying attention to my surrounding I ran into something hard making me fall on my ass.

"God, I'm sorry." Turned out the hard thing was a person I ran into. A tall, very muscular guy with shaggy hair. In a way he reminded me of Sam. Kinda.

"Hey no. It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going. I had my nose stuck in my schedule looking for my room."

He reached out his hand to help me up.

"It's all good. Um, your new right? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah. I'm Madison Singer. Or Maddie."

"Pogue Parry. Welcome to Spencer."

"Thanks." We stood there in silence for a moment neither one of us knowing what to say.

"Hey there's a party at the dells tonight. You should come and check it out."

"I might. Well I'm going to go unpack now." I said pointing down the hall like a dummy.

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

I got to my room and started hanging up my clothes. I lucked up and got a room by myself. Easier to keep my weapons hidden. After about thirty minutes I had my stuff unpacked. Being a hunter you don't have many possessions. I had my clothes of course. My weapons, some pictures. Oh and dad got me a new lap top since he kept my other one for research purposes. And I couldn't live without my I-pod. Other than that and my car, its all I have.

I would defiantly have to go into town to pick up some bathroom supplies and some other things for my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Around eight I got dressed and headed out. I got directions to the dells and took off towards the party. By the time I got there the party was in full swing.

I walked to a cooler and grabbed a water. No drinking for me tonight. I didn't have Dean and Sam to carry my ass home, and there is no way I'm taking a chance on wrecking my baby. I walked around for a bit until someone grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Hey your the new girl. I'm Kate, and this is Sarah." She said pointing to the petite blond beside her. Kate was a tall mocha colored girl, with long brown hair. Much taller than me. I am 5'2 with black hair up to my shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm the new girl. Maddie."

The girls linked their arms in mine and started pulling me with them. I was kinda freaking out. I mean I hang around with Sam and Dean. There are no girly girl moments. I had never had any friends that are girls, besides Jo, and well she's not a girly. I mean she's a hunter like me.

"Just stick with us. We'll let you know who's who. Who's a jerk and who's a bitch. You know." Actually I had no clue. I had a pretty good judge of people and this girl was defiantly high up in the ranks at this school.

"Okay." I said glancing between them like they were from another planet.

Kate looked up the beach. Four guys were walking toward us. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up. Something was up with these guys.

"There here." Kate said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Son's of Ipswich." Sarah answered. I gave her a confused look. "Their family's were the founders of the first Ipswich colony."

Before I could respond the four guys made their way over to us. I atomically recognized one guy from the hallway earlier.

"Hey babe, Sarah, and Maddie. I see you made it." Pogue said wrapping his arms around Kate.

"Yeah. Pogue right?"

"Yeah." Kate looked between the two of us in question.

"You two know each other?" She asked.

"We meet in the hallway earlier. I wasn't paying attention and basically tried to run over him, but ended up on my ass in the middle of the hall." This caused everyone to burst out laughing. I was glade I was fitting in so good.

"Well for the rest of the group, that's Caleb. "Kate said pointing to a dark headed guy with his arms wrapped around Sarah. "That's Tyler and blondie here is Reid." Kate finished.

"Hi."

"So Maddie where are you from?" Caleb asked

"Originally from South Dakota." They all had a questioning looks on their faces. "My dad and I traveled a lot. His job takes him all over the place, but our home is in South Dakota."

"So what brings you to Spenser?" Pogue asked.

"Um… My dad wanted something stable for me. He didn't like dragging me from state to state. He and the Provost are good friends. Got a few strings pulled and here I am. This is the first school I have ever been to. I've been home schooled since forever, so it's a new experience."

Just then my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller Id flashing Dean's cell. I flipped the phone open.

"Hey Dean. What's up?"

"Hey Maddie."

"Dean, I know that tone. What happened?" I looked up at the group staring at me. I gave them a smile and walked over to the edge of the water.

"Well Mad's, it turned out that the job here in Connecticut turned out to be two ghost and a couple of demons."

"Okay. Where's Sam. What aren't you telling me Dean?"

"Sammie's in the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"What do you mean he's in the hospital. How bad is he?"

"He's pretty banged up…..He's got a broken arm and some pretty deep cuts."

"That's not all Dean. What else?" I had tears running down my cheek. I knew he had to be bad other wise they would have just patched each other up.

"He wont wake up Maddie. He's in a coma." Deans voice cracked.

"I'm coming there. What hospital?"

"Winsted Hospital." With that I hung up my phone. I walked back over to the group while wiping the tears from my face.

"Hey Madison, everything okay?" Kate asked. Everyone else just looked at me with worried faces.

"Um, no it's not. I've got to go. A friend of mines in the hospital. I've got to go to Connecticut now."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah. Trust me I'm a big girl Reid. I can take care of myself. I should be back in a couple of days." Before they could say anything else I took off through the woods toward my car.

I ran into my room at the dorms and grabbed a duffle out of my closet. I threw some cloths in it and ran back out to my car.

It was a three hour trip. I got there in two. I called Dean and he meet me out front. I ran to him and he wrapped me in his arms.

"Dean what happened?"

"Basically we were out numbered Mad's."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped. I was only a few hours away."

"I know you were, but you were getting settled in and everything. I didn't want to bother you with it."

"You should know better. You guys mean everything to me. I would drop anything to help you guys. I should have been here anyways."

"I'm glad you weren't here cause you could be in there with Sam. Let's just go se him okay."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me thru the door. I walked into Sam's room only to have tears start running down my face again. I walked over to the bed and kissed him on the forehead. I sat down in a chair and grabbed his hand. Dean stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

It was now one in the morning. Dean was stretched out asleep on a rollaway bed. I was still at Sam's bed side. I scooted closer to where I was right at his ear.

"Sammie, I know you can here me. You need to wake up. I need you and Dean does too. You've got to take care of Dean while I'm not there. Come on Sammie, you're the only family he's got. You can't leave him. He wont survive without you. You've got to keep him in line for me, and keep him safe. I love you guys and I can't lose either of you. So come on Sam. Wake up. Please."

I was crying again. I laid my head down on the side of the bed. I was still holding onto his hand. About a minute after I got done talking, I felt him squeeze my hand.

My head shot up. "Sammie? Can you hear me? Come on Sam, open your eyes."

His head started moving slowly from side to side. He started to open his eyes. You could tell he was struggling. "Come on Sam. You can do it. Your strong. Open your eyes." He opened them and looked at me.

"Maddie what are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Sam, your in the hospital, why wouldn't I be here?"

"Because I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"No your not fine. Your were in a coma and you have a broken arm." Sam rolled his eyes. I then turned toward where Dean was sleeping. "Dean wake up."

"What?" Dean groaned. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I started shaking him.

"Dean come on wake up." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I loved the feel of his arms around me. I bent down to whisper in his ear. "Dean, Sam's awake." This caused him to shoot up and roll out of bed and try to rush over to Sam's bed. He got tangled in the blankets and ended up face first on the floor. Sam and I burst out laughing.

"Smooth Dean. Very smooth." I said getting up to help him off the floor. Dean just grunted and got back to his feet. Then he sat down on Sam's bed.

"Hey sleeping Beauty, glad to see you awake. You really took a beating." Dean said.

"Yeah. I did. I'm gonna get some rest. It's late, and hopefully they let me out of here tomorrow."

"Yeah man. Get your rest." Dean got up and walked back over to his bed where I was sitting. "You staying here?"

"I guess I'm going to find a motel and get a room. There's not much room here."

"Oh come on, we both can fit on this bed. It wouldn't be the first time we slept together" He said with a smirk.

I stood up and smacked him. We both climbed into the twin bed. Dean threw his arm over my waist and his legs tangled with mine. He was always such a cuddlier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. You know you want to!!!!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter five

Sam was released early Monday morning. A flash of a nursing certification and a little persuasion on my behalf. I promised the doctor I would take care of him. Then I demanded that the guys come back to Ipswich with me. They tried to protest, but I told them they didn't have a choice.

When we made it Spenser. Classes were letting out. We were almost at my room when Kate and Sarah came running toward me. They both threw their arms around me giving me a hug. 'Talk about invasion of personal space.' I thought. I stiffened causing them to pull away quickly. I could hear Dean and Sam trying to hold back their laughter. I turned and glared at them, which shut them up quickly.

"Sorry." Kate said. Sarah just looked a little embarrassed. These two were defiantly way to perky.

"It's fine. I'm just not one for hugs."

"So is everything okay? We havent heard from you since the party Saturday." Sarah asked.

"Yeah. You just ran out on the party without saying much. And you were crying." Kate followed.

"Everything's fine now. Oh! Bye the way this in Sam and Dean Winchester. Guys this is Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham."

"You got good taste in your men Madison." Kate said raising an eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"Oh no. Neither of them are-" I started until Dean cut me off, and slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Gee's Maddie, are we that bad?"

"No. Not that bad." I said pushing his arm off. "But you can be an arrogant ass." Dean glared at me. "Don't give me that look." I said poking him in the chest. "Let's just get Sam to bed."

"I'm not a baby Mad's." Sam said.

"No your not, but you just got out of the hospital. And if I recall right, the doctor said you need plenty of rest, and left me in charge. So I say your going to lay down. Sarah, Kate, I'll see you guys tomorrow in class."

"Okay." I started walking away with Dean and Sam in tow. "Hey Madison?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make plans for this weekend. Your going to Nicky's with us and the guys. Those two can come too." Sarah said.

"What's Nicky's?"

"You'll see." Kate said, then the two headed toward their dorm rooms.

We walked into my room and Dean plopped down on my bed. "Man that Sarah chicks hott." He said.

"Don't even think about it Dean. She has a boyfriend. Both of them do." I said from my closet.

"Well that sucks. I guess-" He didn't get to finish cause of his cell phone going off. He glanced at the screen then flipped it open.

"Hey Bobby. What's up?…..Yeah were here with Maddie right now…..Yeah he's fine…….Okay we'll check it out…..okay bye."

"NO!" I said as soon as he closed the phone.

"What?"

"Dean no hunts. As least for three weeks. Let Sam heel."

"Sammy's not going." He said with a smirk, like he was up to something.

"Your not going by yourself." I was putting my foot down. No way was he going to go.

"I'm not. Your going with me."

"The hell I am! Dean I have school. Classes, and I'm not skipping any more."

"We'll go after your classes. The case is in Boston."

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Well Bobby said there's been reports of some missing people. A couple of bodies have shown up, but there's still some missing. Supposedly these people aren't the type to just up and disappear."

"Demon possession?" I asked and Dean nodded his head.

"Fine. I'll go, but it's got to be after school. And we have to back by a decent hour. That doesn't mean by the time my classes start. No later than two."

"Deal."

I went back to digging threw my closet and found the air mattress I had bought for this occasion. I blew it up and got some extra blankets for the guys. We talked a little more about the case. Soon it was time to go to sleep.

I went to the bathroom to change into a black tank top and some stretchy shorts. When I came back out Sam was laying on the air mattress and Dean was laying under the blankets on my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep why?"

"Your in my bed Dean."

"I know. I'm not sleeping with Sammy."

"Fine, but your better not keep me up with your snoring."

I crawled into bed and Dean snuggled close to me. Oh if he only knew what he does to me. I have been in love with Dean Winchester since I was fourteen. We have fooled around on hunts before, but he still didn't know about my feelings for him. We have a friends with benefits kind of relationship. I wouldn't mind more, but I would never tell him that.

I don't know how much time passed but I eventually fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!! I kind of liked this chapter most. It shows how Dean and Maddie usually act towards each other!!**

**Please review!!!**

Chapter Six

My alarm clock was going off. I reached over trying to smack it to get it to shut up. I finally heard foot steps walking around the bed.

"Sam what are you doing up so early?" I mumbled out.

"Maddie, I'm always up this early. You know that. Now up. You've got school." As soon as he finished his sentence there was a knock at the door. Sam walked back around the bed to answer the it. I looked up to see Caleb, Sarah, Reid and Tyler. All wide awake and ready for school.

I was getting ready to get out from under the covers when Dean rolled my way. I was laying on my stomach, so when he rolled he was pretty much on top of me pinning me down. I started squirming trying to get him off of me.

"Dean wake up and get your ass off me." Sam started laughing and so did the rest of the group. "It's not funny you guys. Sammie get you dumb ass brother off me."

Sam came over and managed to get me out from under a sleeping Dean. I jumped up and started hitting the dummy with my pillow. Everyone continued to laugh.

"Damn it Madison, stop it." Dean raised up in the bed and glared at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for trying to kill me in your sleep. You luck I just hit you with a pillow." I hit him again with the pillow. Sarah then cleared her throat. I had forgot they were even in here. I looked up at her.

"We came to see if you wanted to join up for breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm gonna hit the showers. I'm not one for eating breakfast. Thanks for asking though. I'll see you guys in first period."

"Okay." They said their goodbyes and went out the door.

"Do you guys sense something around them? Not that Sarah chick. I didn't feel it last night. But there is something about the guys." Sam said.

"Like the hairs on the back of your neck raise?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I felt that the first time I met them. I don't know what it is, but I plan on finding out. They seem nice though. And I know their not possessed."

"How?" Sam asked. I pointed up. On my ceiling was a devils trap. I made sure it blended in so it wasn't noticeable unless you knew it was there.

"There's also one under the rug at the door."

"Glad your taking precautions." Sam said. I looked down at Dean. He had already fallen back asleep. I grabbed my uniform and headed off to the showers to get ready for my first day at Spenser Academy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

First period English was boring. Same with the rest of my classes. All four boys and both girls were in my first period. Caleb and Pogue were in my second period History class. Tyler was in my Advanced Calculus class, and all four guys had last period gym with me. Which we spent doing laps in the pool.

By the time I made it back to my dorm, Dean was packed and ready to go. I quickly changed my clothes. Sam was staying at the dorms while we went to Boston, so I left him my car. Just in case he wanted to ride around or get something to eat.

We made it to Boston around four. We had talked to the police about the missing people. Most of them were high school students. All perfect. Perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect family, perfectly happy.

The officer we spoke to gave us the location to where one of the victims were abducted. It was near an abandoned warehouse on a dead end street. We decided to look in the warehouse. We searched for about half an hour. The only thing we found was traces of sulfur. Meaning demon possession.

We had decided to leave when we heard a door slam open. Dean and I froze looking at each other then back toward the door in the room we stood in. A few seconds later the door opened and in walked two demons. Both of them possessing two of the missing students.

I had my knife that Dean gave me strapped to my belt. I automatically pulled it out. It was the only thing we had with us that could kill them cause there was no way they were going to hold still for an exorcism.

I was thrown up against the wall first. I hit hard falling into some crates. Next thing I knew Dean was landing on top of me. I pushed him off and got up quickly striking out at the Demon in front of me before it could use its power again. Dean had the same idea as me because he followed. We fought for what seemed like forever. I finally got the upper hand and slide the blade into the demons chest, sending it back to hell.

I looked around for Dean. He was pinned down by the other demon. I ran over to them and slit the demons throat. The host it was possessing collapsed on top of Dean. I had to drag the body off of him.

We both were breathing hard. Usually after a tough fight was when we hooked up. The friends with benefits thing I was talking about. J We hunted, killed what we were after, then had sex. We both headed to the Impala and took out the rest of our adrenalin out on each other.

We made it back to the school around one in the morning. With it being a school night, most of the people were already in the bed. I was very thankful for that.

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit I had put under the sink. I was trying to be quite because Sam was already a sleep.

Dean was sitting on my bed. I walked over to him and started cleaning his wounds. We weren't too beat up, but the demons got in a few good hits. Dean had a busted lip. His knuckles were cut in some places. He also had a cut on his forehead. I however had a gash down my arm where I was flung into the crates. I also had a cut across my cheek and would be supporting some bruises in the morning.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked looking up at me. I smiled down at him while cleaning the cut on his forehead. This is the first time I can remember him asking me that.

"Yeah. I'm good. A few demons are nothing."

Dean put his hands on my hips, and pulled me onto his lap. I had never seen him act like this towards me. Usually we sleep together and fight the rest of the time. He reached up and pushed my hair behind my ear. His hand lingered on my cheek. The one that was cut.

"Maddie…." He said in a whisper. Then he kissed me, but it wasn't anything like before. He had never kissed me like this before. It was passionate, and loving. Soft.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. And for those who dont think I have caleb and the gang in there enough, just know that I have special plans for them. They will be in there more in later chapters. I have a bunch of chapters written in advanced. I am currently working on ch 18 so.....but just know they will have action in here also!!! Make sure you review and let me know what you think!!!!!**

Chapter Eight

I woke up the next morning in Dean's arms. I looked over at the clock. It read 7:45a.m. "Shit!" I threw the blankets off and jumped out of bed.

"What are you doing Maddie?" Dean asked. Luckily Sam was still asleep because I happened to be in my panties and a tank top.

"I didn't set my alarm last night. I've got school in fifteen minutes. I'm going to be late." I said scrambling around the room.

I threw my hair up in a messy bun. Grabbed my uniform and put it on. I slipped my shoes on, grabbed my messenger bag and ran out the door. It usually takes me 15 minutes to walk across campus to my first class, but since I ran the whole way I got there in 6 minutes. Just as the last bell was ringing I busted through my English classroom door. All eyes turned to me.

"Well Miss Singer, it's nice of you to join us." The teacher said. I just nodded my head. "Well take your seat so we can get started." I looked around the room for an empty seat. Wouldn't you know the only empty one was beside of Reid Garwin. Just my luck.

When I sat down he had a smirk on his face and all I wanted to do was smack it off. It seems like every time I've seen him he's had that smirk plastered on his face. It's like he's always up to something.

"Late night?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying and ignoring him.

"Who'd you get into a fight with?" I turned to look at him with confusion. He then pointed to my cheek. I had forgotten about it. I didn't get the chance to look in the mirror this morning.

"I fell and hit the side of my bed." I lied quickly. It comes so natural to me. I don't think he bought it, but he didn't question any more.

My first two periods passed slowly. It was finally lunch time and I was happy about it. I was starving. I was walking toward the lunch room when someone grabbed me and pulled my into an empty class room. My automatic response was to fight back, so I threw a few punches before the lights came on. Sarah was standing in front of me.

**I know this chapter is really short thats why I'm posting two chapters today!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Sarah what's-" I cut myself short when I saw her eyes flash yellow. "Azazel." 'oh shit' I thought to myself. Here I am face to face with the demon we have been trying to kill and I'm weaponless. Which I couldn't kill the demon anyways because it's possessing Sarah. "Let her go."

"Oh don't worry. I'm just using her for a little while. Your dear friend will be fine. I want you to relay a message to your boys."

"Stay away from them. Don't you go near them or I'll-"

"What kill me? Maddie your little parlor tricks don't work on me. I mean you've tossed holy water on me, which did nothing. You did an exorcism and I'm still here. Let me know when you have something new. Even that little piddle stick you call a knife wont stop me."

Things were quite for a moment, letting me take in what he was saying. I was backed up against the wall and yellow eyes was standing about three feet in front of me.

"I want you to tell Sam, that in two days he is to be at Cold oaks alone. I have some special plans for him."

Before I could refuse him the demon left Sarah's body. She started to collapse, but luckily I was quick enough to catch her before she smacked her head on the concrete floor.

I felt for her pulse and could feel it. Thankfully she was tiny, so I picked her up and started toward the nurses office. On the way there I ran into Caleb.

"What happened?" He ran up to me and took Sarah out of my arms.

"We need to get her to the infirmary. I found her passed out in a class room. Her pulse is weak. She needs some oxygen and she should be fine."

A few minutes later we were at the infirmary. I told the same story that I gave Caleb to the doctor. He informed Caleb that Sarah would be fine, just like I said, she needed oxygen. They also gave her some fluids, and said they were going to keep her over night. I made sure she was okay, and was about to leave when Caleb called after me.

"Madison."

"Yeah?" He walked over to me and hugged me.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Sarah means a lot to me, and you saved her. It means a lot to me. So thank you."

"Your welcome. And don't worry, she'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile, turned and walked away**.**

**I know a very short chapter, but please review!! more to come soon I promise!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres the next chapter. It's longer than the last two. Hope you like it!!!!! Review!!!!**

Chapter Ten

I made my way to the building that held the dorms. I ran up the step to the third floor and half ran down the hall to my room and threw my door open.

"We have a serious problem." I said to the guys while walking over to my closet.

"Mad's what's going on?" I was in my closet, but I could still hear the boys. I stripped off my clothes and threw on some jeans and a t shirt. I emerged from the closet with the demon killing knife in hand. I don't know if what the demon said was true, but I was willing to test his theory.

I stood in the doorway of my closet and looked at Dean and Sam. "I had a visitor about an hour and half ago."

"Who?" Sam sounded worried. He knew exactly what kind of visitor I had.

"Azazel. He possessed Sarah. She's fine, but she's at the infirmary. She passed out and her pulse was weak, but she'll be fine."

Sam pulled out his laptop. "Alright, Dean call Ash see if he has any leads."

"Okay."

"Maddie, were going to need supplies. We've got the demon knife and the colt, but we need salt. We've got the upper hand here. We just got to find out where this demon is staying."

"Abandoned houses?" I piped up.

"Maybe. We need to figure out if there is any in the area." Sam said.

"I have a way to figure that out. I'll be right back." I stuck the knife in my jacket and walked out the door. I went about four doors down and knocked.

"Maddie, I knew you would show up here sooner or later. I knew you couldn't resist me much longer."

"I'm not here for you Garwin, I'm here for Tyler. Is he here?" Reid pushed the door open to reveal Tyler sitting at his computer. Out of the whole group I liked Ty the best. He seemed more down to earth, and very sweet, but a little shy.

I pushed past Reid and took a seat on one of the beds. I assumed it was Reid's considering it wasn't made.

"Hey Ty, I have a question."

"Go ahead Maddie."

"I was wondering if you knew of any abandoned houses in the area?"

"Yeah, there are a couple. Why?"

"I really don't have time to explain. I just really need to know. I will let you know everything later."

"Okay….Um…Well there's-" He was about to start when the door flew open. There was standing some guy. Reid looked like he was about to start throwing punches.

The guys eyes flashed black and he tossed Reid into the wall knocking him out. I pulled out my knife when the guys started at me. All of a sudden the demon was thrown backwards toward the door. I turned around to look at Tyler and his eyes were coal black also.

For some reason I didn't move away from him, but turned my attention to the demon possessed kid. I didn't feel like Tyler was a threat right know. I went after the other demon. He was starting to get up when I attacked him. I hit him a couple of times in the temple knocking him out. Then I turned toward Tyler, who was know crouched beside Reid.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler and Reid just looked up at me. I pulled out my phone and called Dean.

"Hello." His voice came over the line.

"We have a situation. Come four rooms down." I then hung up the phone. Two seconds later Dean and Sam walked in the room. Gun's in hand.

"What's going on?" Reid asked standing up.

I ignored him. I dug around on Tyler's desk and finally found a black marker. I drew a devil's trap on the floor with it. "Sam, get him tied up with something." Sam nodded and started tying the demon up.

Soon as I finished the devil's trap I turned to Reid and Tyler who were still at gun point by Dean. "I'm going to ask you once more and this time I want an answer. "Who are you? I already know you're a demon. I want to know if Azazel -"

Tyler cut me off. "What? A Demon? What are you talking about?"

I pointed to the guy tied up in the middle of the room. He was still unconscious. "Demon. If you noticed his eyes were black. Tyler you threw him against the wall without touching him. When I turned around your eyes were pitch black."

"Shit Maddie you sure know how to pick your friends."

"Fuck you Dean." He then had a smirk on his face. "Not literally dumb ass."

"Were not demons. Were warlocks." Reid said.

"Well there's one way to prove that." I then tossed holy water in both of their faces. They looked at me like I was stupid. "Holy water." I shrugged. "Okay that didn't work, but one more thing." They looked at me in question. "Christo." Nothing. "Okay, I believe you."

"Okay glad for that. Now what the hill is that you drew on our floor, and what is up with that guy?" Tyler asked. The demon was starting to wake up.

I pointed to the floor. "That my friend is a devil's trap. The demon cant get out of it. He cant use his powers either." I had a big smile plastered on my face.

I turned toward the demon and splashed him with holy water. " Wakey wakey." His head rose up and his eyes locked with mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here is the next chapter. And just to let you guys know the next few chapters are going to be mostly about Maddie, Dean and Sam, but I promise there is going to be alot more of the Son's. Just working my way up to them. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Make sure you review!!!!**

Chapter Eleven

"Looks like you made some new friends Madison." The demon said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Oh let's just say I'm and old friend you never got rid of."

I stepped forward twirling my knife. "I don't care who the hell you are. I just want to know where the yellow eyed demon is?" You might know him by Azazel."

" I think you already know where he is. And if you don't give Sam his message, well lets just say you'll be meeting him very soon."

"What message Maddie? Sam asked coming over to me. I looked up at Sam then back at the demon.

"When Azazel possessed Sarah earlier he told me to give you a message. I didn't plan on telling you but…"

"Well?" Sam was getting a little impatient.

"He said to tell you that in two days your to come to Cold Oaks. I did some research earlier Sam. That's in South Dakota. The towns abandoned. It's a ghost town."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Dean asked me.

"No" The demon started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"None of you have any idea do you?"

"About what?" Dean asked standing in front of the demon. Tyler and Reid had taken seats on the bed listing intently. The demon sat there not speaking. Just smiling and laughing lightly.

"Fine you don't want to talk. I'll just send you back to hell." I started the exorcism that I had memorized.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas_," The demon started yelling and throwing his head back.

"_omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_"

When I finished black smoke emerged from the guys mouth. Tyler and Reid stared wide eyed. After the black smoke was clear, Dean checked on the guy. He stuck his fingers on his neck to check for a pulse.

"He's going to be okay." He then looked up at me. "Since when do you memorize exorcisms?"

"Dad taught me that one. It was the very first one I had every performed. I've said it so many times it's just stuck in my head." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay first things first." Sam said. "Maddie did you find any abandoned houses nearby?"

I looked toward Tyler. "Right. Uh, there are about five that I know are close." He said without me asking anything.

"We need addresses." I said crossing my arms. The boys still had some explaining to do, but right now I had a hunt to do, and friends to protect.

"Okay, but I have a question." I nodded telling him to go on and ask. "You know what we are, but what are you.?"

"She's a hunter. All of them are." Reid answered before I could say anything.

"How do you-" I started, but Reid cut me off. He was giving me a look of disgusts. I noticed Sam and Dean both glaring at him for the looks he was giving me. I have to say my boys are very protective over me. They would hurt anyone if they even thought of hurting me.

"My dad. He might have mentioned hunter to me. Some of our ancestors have been hunted by your type. Hunters have even killed some. That's one of the reason's the Covenant was created. Because your kind think were evil."

I arched one eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. "Does that mean I need to worry about you guys? Are you going to try and kill me? Attack me when my backs turned?"

"No were not evil. We have never hurt anyone." Reid said. I looked at Tyler and his face said a different thing. I came to the conclusion that I was going to dig deep to find out about this covenant, and their powers. Something was up with them. I just didn't know what.

"Well see blondie. Alright, you two" I said pointing to Reid and Tyler." You take him to the infirmary. Dean, Sam lets go hunting." I said smiling.

**I actually got the exercism from supernatural. It was the very first one in season one. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer!! Enjoy!!! :)**

Chapter Twelve

I walked into my room. Tyler had given me the addresses to the abandoned houses he was aware of. Within ten minutes Dean, Sam, and I were loaded up and ready to go. We hopped into the Impala and headed to the first address, which was a bust. So were the next three.

We made it to the last house right at dusk. We noticed there were candles lit throughout the house, which only meant someone was staying there. We got out of the car and shut our doors quietly.

We walked up to the house unnoticed. We eased the door open, and the room was empty. We decided to split up. Dean took the basement. I took the ground floor and Sam headed up stairs.

My floor was clear and apparently Dean's floor was clear also. He came up behind me and I spun around and punched him. He grabbed his nose and started cursing.

"Damn it Maddie."

"Sorry. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. Let's just go see if Sammy found anything."

Dean didn't say anything. He just took off toward the stairs. I followed him up the steps. We looked around and found nothing. Not eve Sam. He was gone. We both were getting worried.

"SAM!" Dean started yelling. "Sammy come on man, answer me." He kept yelling, but got no response.

"Dean, where is he?" Dean looked at me and I could see the worry written all over his face. We heard foot steps on the stairs. A lot of foot steps. Dean and I both had our eyes locked on the door in the room that we stood in. The door opened and there stood six demons. There was no way we were walking out the front door. Not alive anyways.

Dean and I both looked around the room for an alternate escape. Both of our eyes landed on the large window behind us. Without a second thought we both jumped threw it. We jumped out a second story window. Let me tell you it hurt like hell when I hit the ground. We both struggled to our feet, and started running toward the Impala. Both of us were covered in blood. Me more so than Dean, considering I had on short sleeves and Dean was smart and wore long sleeves. We headed back to the school. Both of us knew where Sam was. The Yellowed eyed demon had taken him to Cold Oaks, SD., and we are determined to get him back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

When we got back to the dorm, I called my dad and told him what had happened to Sam. I then got myself changed and cleaned up. Dean had to take care of his self this time. Both of us were quite. I packed a bag of clothes and grabbed my weapons from my closet. Dean grabbed his bag and we left for South Dakota. The ghost town. We drove all night. Dean and I switched out for a while. I was surprised he let me drive his baby.

By the next night we were at our destination. Bobby, my dad, met us there. We had to walk into the town. All the roads were blocked off.

Once we made it to where the houses began, we started yelling for Sam. After yelling a couple of times, I heard Sammy's voice. He was yelling for Dean. We spotted him on down the road. He looked hurt. He was holding his right arm and he was stumbling.

We were all happy to have found him. All of a sudden a guy came up behind Sam. "Sammie watch out!" Dean yelled, but was too late. Before Sam could turn around the guy drove a knife into Sam's back. He collapsed to his knees.

All three of us took off running. Dean collapsed in front of Sam. My dad and I both took off after the guy who stabbed Sam, but he had too much of a head start. I turned around and ran back to Sam and Dean. I stopped about fifteen feet away. Dean was clutched on to Sam's limp body crying. I knew right then that Sam was gone.

We were at an abandoned house. Sam's body was laying on an old mattress in one of the bed rooms. Dean was sitting beside his bed with tears running down his cheeks. I was standing in the doorway letting my silent tears run down my face.

Dean noticed me sliding down the wall and came over to sit beside me on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me, and I grasped a hold of him. I cried into his chest. I could feel him shaking from his crying. We held onto each other desperately as we both cried.

I don't know how long we were there. The next thing I knew my dad came through the door carrying food.

"I got ya this. You two need to eat something."

"I'm fine." Dean said as he pulled away from me. He got up off the floor and went into the other room with Bobby. I couldn't find my voice so I stayed silent.

"Dean" My dad started. "I know this is hard, but don't……don't you think its time we buried-"

"What? Salt and Burn my brother." Dean shoved Bobby. " No! Why don't you just get out!" Dean yelled. My dad stood there shocked. I was to, but knew how Dean felt. I got up and stood in the doorway. I watched as Dean ran his hands down his face. "I'm sorry Bobby." Dean said in a calmer voice. "It's just-"

My dad cut him off. "It's okay. It's hell on all of us. I guess I will go. You know where to find me if you need me."

I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug. "I'll stay with him. Don't worry." Dad nodded and then left. I could tell he was worried about Dean. I stood there staring at the door. I heard Dean walk back to where Sam's bady was. He started talking to him. I couldn't really understand him because he was crying again. The he started yelling "What am I supposed to do?" over and over.

All of a sudden Dean came storming out of the room. He grabbed his jacket and took off without a word.

It had been about an hour since Dean had left. I was sitting at the kitchen table when I heard movement in Sam's room. I grabbed a knife that was on the table and slowly made my way to the doorway. I walked into the room to find Sam sitting up on the be. I gasped. The knife fell to the ground. Tears were running down my face again. "Sam." It came out as a whisper. I then launched myself at him. Hugging him as tight as I could. Then I started bawling like a baby. It wasn't just silent tears anymore. Sam was back alive, but how? I thought about it for a moment. It meant only one thing. Someone had made a deal, and that someone was Dean Winchester.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here's another chapter. I know I havent had any of the son's in the last few chapters but I promise their coming. I'm bringing them back in chapter 16. 14 and 15 are needed for whats to come in chapter 16 so please just bare with me. Hope you enjoy!!! please review!!!!**

Chapter Fourteen

I heard the front door open. Dean walked in the room and saw Sam and me sitting at the table. Dean walked over to Sam as he stood and hugged him.

"What happened?" Sam asked Dean. Sam and I hadn't spoke much since he woke up. I just told him to wait for Dean.

"When we found you that guy stabbed you in the back. You passed out, but Maddie patched you up." Dean gave me one of his pleading looks. He wanted me to agree with his story. I just nodded telling him I would for now.

"Oh. Okay. Look the guy that stabbed me, his name is Jake. Yellow eyes is using him to open the devil's gate. He's going to open up hell."

"You've got to be shitting me?" I said finally speaking. I stood up and looked at both the guys.

"No. We've got to find out where the entrance to hell is before it's opened up." Sam said.

We grabbed out things and headed off to my house. Dad was going to be shocked when he see's Sam. As for Dean, as soon as I can get him alone, him and I are going to have a little talk.

We pulled into the salvage yard. When dad opened the door he got the surprise of his life. Sam standing in front of him in the flesh, and alive. You should have seen the look he gave Dean. He knew exactly what he did. I guess I wasn't going to be the only on to talk to Dean.

I made my way up to my room. I threw my duffel down and sat on my bed. Before I realized it, tears were falling down my cheeks. There was a knock on my door. I wiped off my face and opened the door.

"Dean, what are you-"

"I think we need to talk." I nodded my head. He stepped thru the door and I closed it behind him. I spoke to him while still facing the door.

"How long?" It took him a moment to answer me, but he finally did.

"A year."

The tears started running down my face again. I heard Dean step toward me. I turned around and slapped him. I couldn't hold back my sobs. I broke down. Dean wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

"I couldn't live without him Mad's. I just couldn't do it."

"And you expect us to live without you?" I said bringing my head away from his chest to look at him.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"Your selfish. You know that."

"Yeah. I do." He cupped my face with his large calloused hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but it came out as a whisper. Before I knew it Dean had his lips pressed to mine. He was kissing me, and I was kissing him back.

I had lost Sam, but gotten him back, but at the price of losing his brother. The guy that I was in love with. I had a year left with him, then he would be dragged to hell. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get him out of his deal.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this chapter is really really short but I promise when I update tomorrow it will be longer!!!!**

Chapter Fifteen

We were headed to Wyoming. We had to stop Jake from opening the devil's gate. Dean, Sam, and I grabbed our guns from the trunk of the Impala. Dad had left before us so he could pick up Ellen. They had pulled up right after we did.

We were walking toward where the devil's gate was supposed to be, when we spotted Jake. He had the colt and was standing in font of the doors to hell. We all lifted our guns and pointed them at Jake.

"I don't think you want to do that." He said turning toward us.

"And why is that?" Sam asked. Jake looked surprised to see Sam. Which I don't blame he. He did kill Sam.

"I killed you. I cut right thru you spinal cord."

"Well next time you might want to make sure I'm dead before you run off."

"Put your gun's down." Jake spat out.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked

"Take your gun and ping it at you head." Jake said looking at me. Before I knew what I was doing, I followed jakes orders. I tried to fight against it but couldn't. This caused everyone to drop their guns. Jake quickly shoved the colt into the lock on the doors. He stumbled backwards and Sam shot him.

The doors flew open and we all dove behind headstones. A big cloud of black smoke came rushing out of the doors. Dad, Ellen and I went to try and shut the doors back. Dean and Sam were coming to help just as the yellow eyed demon showed up.

Everything happened so fast. We got the doors shut. When we turned around the demon was dead and John Winchester was standing in front of Sam and Dean. He had made it out of the gates of hell when they opened. He was free of the torcher.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry its been a few days since I've updated. My little boy has a cold and he got a stomach virus on top of that. So I havent had time to do any writting or posting. But here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 16

It had been a month since the gate to hell had been opened. Dean has 11 months before he is dragged to hell. I was back in Ipswich. I had gotten back two days after the gates were closed. The guys and my dad were hunting down demons. I wanted to go, but dad said I had school to attended. He told me to watch myself because the demons that got loose could be anywhere.

I was sitting in English class completely zoned out. I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head. I looked up to see a smiling Tyler. Him and I had been hanging out a lot since I got back. I still hadn't told any of the son's what had happened.

I opened up the note and read what Tyler wrote.

'_What's up with you? You seem out of it.'_

'_Nothing. Just have a lot on my mind, but I'm fine.' _I wrote back and tossed the note when the teacher wasn't looking.

I got hit in the head again.

'_I'm here if you need to talk.' _I turned around and mouthed a 'thank you.' I enjoyed hanging out with Ty. We would sit in his room and watch movies. Sometimes we'd go out and get something to eat.

After class he caught up with me. "Hey it's Friday, we going to Nicky's tonight?"

"Yeah. I need a stress free night. Just a night with friends and fun."

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Ty."

"It has to do with you missing those two weeks last month doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"okay. I wont push. You'll eventually tell me. I will see you in Calculus." I nodded my head and we parted ways. The rest of the day was a drag. After swim class I headed back to my room. I did some home work before getting ready for Nicky's.

Around eight Tyler and Reid showed up at my door. I had on a blue jean mini skirt on, a pink halter top with a blue jean jacket. I also had on a pair of pink converse. I stuffed the demon knife in my jacket pocket. I didn't leave my room without it. I even carried it to class in my bag.

"Damn Maddie, you look good. You should dress like that more often."

"Dream on Garwin. Your not getting in my pants." Tyler tried to stifle his laugh. Reid just glared at the both of us. With just the little time that I had been her, I learned that Reid Garwin was the playboy of Spenser. I grabbed my purse, which had holy water in it, and walked out the door.

We made it to Nicky's in about fifteen minutes. Reid took off towards the pool tables as soon as we walked thru the doors. Tyler and I made our way over to the rest of the group.

We were all sitting at the table talking and having a good time. We were talking about the upcoming dance.

"So Maddie who are you going with?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not going."

"What?!" Sarah and Kate said at the same time.

"You have to go." Kate stated.

"I'm just not that big on dances."

"Hasn't anyone asked you?" Tyler asked from beside me.

"I've had a few guys ask, but I told them no."

"Your waiting for a certain someone to ask right?" Kate asked.

"No." I said to quickly. I couldn't keep the blush from my face. I had been hoping Tyler would ask me to the dance.

"Uh, huh. Sure." Sarah said. Kate and Sarah smile victoriously. I then got up to get something to eat. Tyler got up and said he had to go to the rest room.

As I was walking back to the table Tyler grabbed a hold of my arm. I looked up at him and his eyes flashed black then back to blue. I knew it wasn't him. Sure his eye's turned black because of the power, but he wouldn't use in the open. Especially in the middle of Nicky's.

"We need to talk Madison."

"Wait who are…..Ruby?"

"Yes. Keep your voice down."

"What the hell are you doing in Tyler? She pulled me over into the corner away from everyone.

"I'm just using him for a few minutes. Don't worry. Your boy toy will be fine. It's the only way I knew how to talk to you without being caught. There are about five other demon's in here, and there all watching you. You need to get out of here now."

"Alright. Hurry up and get out of Ty."

Ruby made sure no one was looking and left Tyler's body. He went to collapse but I caught him. I guess Caleb had seen what happened and came over to us.

"What happened."

"I don't have time to explain. Ty will be fine, but we wont unless we get out of here now."

"What are you talking about?""Caleb. I want you to go back to the table, get Sarah, Kate, and Pogue and leave. Now."

"Listen to her Caleb." Tyler said as he was waking up. He still had his arm slung over my shoulders and leaning on me for support.

"We'll get Reid. You guys meet us outside at the vehicles. I'll explain everything once were away from here. And act normal."

Caleb walked back over to the table while Tyler and I went to get Reid. He came easier than I thought he would. We made it outside before the rest of the group. I went ahead and filled Reid in. Tyler was sitting in the driver seat of his hummer with the door open. Reid and I were standing in front of him when the rest of the group came out.

I wasn't paying much attention. My focus was still on Ty. When Kate go over to me she shoved me up against the hummer and punched me.

"What the…" Her eyes flashed black. The rest of the group was shocked by her actions towards me. "Guys you have to help me." I dunked away from another punch. I knocked her feet out from under her. When she fell I jumped on top of her. "Help me hold her down." I shouted.

"What?" Pogue asked shocked. He didn't know what to do.

"Pogue it's not Kate. Either you can help me hold her down and save your girlfriend or I can shove my knife into her chest and kill her."

Pogue didn't even think twice. He came over and him and Caleb helped me keep her pinned to the ground. I then started speaking Latin and everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,Ergo draco maledicte et sectioErgo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolicaUt Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos._

When I finished black smoke emerged from Kate's mouth. All the guys were speechless. All of them were staring at me. I could see a thousand different questions written all over their faces.

"Well talk back at the dorms. Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We got back at the dorms and were currently sitting in Reid and Tyler's Room. The guys gave me weird looks again when I started pouring salt on the window seals and at the door. The middle of the room still held the devil's trap I had drew. It was practically covered by a large rug. Even though the group know I am a hunter, they still didn't know much about the supernatural world.

"Okay first, Kate was possessed. That's why she attacked me. The black smoke that came out of her was a demon. As for the salt." I held up the canister. "It will keep the demon's from entering the room. Just don't break the salt line."

"So why are the demon's after you?" Caleb asked. Taking charge like the leader he is.

"Mainly just because I'm a hunter. Then there's the Winchesters. Sam and Dean. And also because of what happened last month when I missed the two weeks of school."

"What happened?" Pogue asked.

"Well after Dean, Sam and I went looking at the abandoned houses here, a demon took Sam. We went after him. When we found him there was another guy there too. The demon talked him into opening the devils gate."

"What's that?" Sarah asked. She knew all about the boys, and some about me.

"The devil's gate is the gate's to hell. They were opened last month. Over two hundred demon's were set free. We tried to stop it from happing, but we didn't. We did however get the gates shut back. The demon's are after me because they know I'll send them back to hell. Dean, Sam and my dad are out there hunting them now. I should be helping them, but dad sent me back here."

"Maddie?"

"Yeah Ty?"

"Who's Ruby? She's a demon right?"

"Yeah. She's the one who told me about the demon's in Nicky's watching me. Ruby's kind of a long story. She's been helping Dean and Sam some. I still don't trust her as far as I can throw her, but she's helpful. She's even saved my life a couple of times. The same with the guys."

Just as I finished my brief explanation of Ruby, there was a knock at the door. I pulled out my knife and went to the door. When I opened it there stood the demon herself. Ruby.

"You going to let me in?" I broke the salt line so she could cross over the threshold. Once she was in I fixed it back. "You know Sam and Dean should have that knife not you."

"They have the colt Ruby. Dean made me take the knife. What are you doing here anyways?" All the people in the room were tensed. All eyes on Ruby. I guess they have never been this close to a demon. I could tell they were uncomfortable.

"Weather you like it or not Madison, I'm here to help you. You've got bigger problems than a couple of demon's in a bar. Do you know what came thru those gates that you and your boys opened?"

"First we didn't open them, and-"

"Yeah you did a good job of stopping it though." I stepped closer to Ruby until I was right up in her face.

"I wouldn't push me right now. And for your information, no. I don't know what all came thru the gate. Sorry I wasn't keep track while I was trying to shut it."

She stepped away from me. "Well there were some evil son's of bitches that got out. Most aiming for you Dean and Sam. There's a new badie in town and she want's you, Dean and Sam out of the way."

"And who might this be?" I said crossing my arms.

"Lilith." I stared at Ruby. I had read a few things about Lilith in my dad's old books. From what I read she was bad news.

"Shit. You've got to be kidding me."

"Who's Lilith?" Caleb asked.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked before I could answer Caleb. She glanced at the group then back at me.

"Friend's." I said to Ruby. "As for Lilith. She's someone you don't want to fuck with. She's like the queen of hell. She's know as the destroyer of children and seducer of men.

Alright, well, we all can't stay here tonight. We need to stick together. I'm not leaving any of you alone. What ever is coming I can handle it, but I need you guys safe."

"We can handle ourselves." Reid said in a cocky tone.

"No Reid you cant. I know you guys have powers, but you don't understand. Whatever's coming is going to be stronger. Demon's can do the same little tricks that you can do. Only its going to hurt a lot worse. Trust me."

"We can all stay at my place. Mother's out of town so the house is empty." Caleb said.

"Alright everyone pack up. I need to get some things out of my room. If you need me scream. I'll come running." I said smiling. I walked out of the room and down to mine. Ruby followed, but stayed outside my door. I grabbed my weapons from my closet, a couple of books, and some paint and markers. I also threw some of my clothes in the bag. I then went back to Reid and Tyler's room to get the group.

We headed out to the cars. We got out to the parking lot and I went to my trunk. I popped the latch that held all my weapons. I pulled out my favorite gun with salt rounds and tucked it in the waist of my jeans.

"Damn Maddie. Do you know how to use all this shit?" Him and Tyler we gazing into my trunk in amazement.

"Sure do. It comes with the job. Half this shit wont phase a demon though. Salt will keep them out. Salt rounds do little, but causes them a hell of a lot of pain. Sometimes it can give you the upper hand. If you happen to get them in a devils trap you can send them back to hell with an exorcism. Otherwise this," I pulled out my knife. "and the colt are the only thing that will kill them, but it also kills the host. Then sometimes it doesn't matter if you get the demon out of the host because they still die." I was quite for a moment then said. "Let's go before trouble comes. Ruby you coming?"

"For now." She climbed in my car. Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Kate hopped into the hummer. Caleb and Sarah in his mustang.

When we got to the house I grabbed my duffle bag from the trunk. I also grabbed my canisters of salt, all my salt round and my rosary beads then went inside.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. "I want salt at all the windows and doors. Caleb I'm sorry, but I need to place devil traps at all the entrances and some around the house."

"That's fine."

I then got to work. Caleb had six entrances, not counting the windows. The main front door. A door leading to the back patio. One in the kitchen and the rest were doors in the bedrooms that lead to a balcony.

I walked back down stairs to the living room where everyone was. Ruby walked over to me and reached me a book. "Here's what your dealing with. They were watching you at the bar. Lilith sent them."

I looked at the book and then back to Ruby raising an eyebrow. "The seven deadly sins?"

"In the flesh. Maddie, you need to think about your friends here. Do you honestly believe they can take on a demon?"

"Trust me Ruby, they can handle it." My cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maddie."

"Dean. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Bobby just wanted me to check in. Make sure everything's good."

I hesitated for a moment. "Well what do you consider okay?"

"Maddie what's going on?"

"Well beside's the fact that I've got the seven deadly sins in the flesh after my ass, everything's just peachy."

"What! Are you serious? Do you need help?"

"Nah. I think I've got this one under control. I've got the son's and well, Ruby's here."

"What's she doing there?"

"Helping. She was the one to warn me. Were held up at Caleb's house for tonight. We will see what happens the next couple of days. I can handle this one Dean. I promise."

"Alright Mad's. We will be back in Ipswich in about two days. If you need anything before then call."

"I will. Love ya D."

"You two Mad's."

"Tell Dad and Sam I love them too."

"I will. Later."

"Bye"

Just as I hung up the phone the house started shaking.

"What the hell is that?" I walked over to the window and looked out. "Holy shit."

"What?" Ruby said pushing me out of the way so she could look. On the front lawn stood seven people. Not people but demons. My guess they were the seven deadly sins.

I turned to the group behind me. "Everyone up stairs. Go to the guest bedroom without the balcony door. Guys do not leave the girls alone. All of you stay in the room and keep the door locked."

Just as the reached the top of the steps the front door blew open. The wind destroyed the salt line and a big crack went thru the devils trap making it useless.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18 enjoy. And just so you know I dont own supernatural or the covenant!!!!**

Chapter 18

Ruby and I both had demon knifes. The only two there are. All seven demons charged us at once. I managed to stab on demon. I twisted around and slit another's throat, but then I was sent flying across the room into the wall. I noticed Ruby was holding her own. She had also killed a demon, leaving the count at four.

As I was getting up a demon came over and kicked me. I noticed two demons heading up the stairs. I watched as one stepped into the devil's trap I placed at the top of the steps. The demon in front of me went to kick me again, but I caught her foot. I twisted it making her fall then I shoved my knife into her chest.

I took off running up the stairs. As I passed the demon in the trap I said, "stick around. I've got plans for you."

I ran down the hall to where the son's were. The demon had busted thru the door. I ran up behind him and kicked him in the back sending him forward. He quickly got his footing and spun around to face me. I took my knife and rammed it under his chin up into his skull. I pulled it out and looked over to the group.

"Are you guys okay?" Everyone had shocked faces. Nobody spoke. They just nodded their heads at me. I walked back out of the room and back down the hall to where the demon was in the devils trap. It was another female.

"So which one are you? Pride? Wrath?" I had my hands placed on my hips.

"No honey. I'm lust and you are full of it." The group was walking up behind me as the demon spoke. "And it's not just for your precious Dean. The other one is standing behind you. And don't worry. He wants you too."

"Whatever. Enough about me. What do you know about Lilith?" Ruby came walking up the steps as I asked my question.

"Ah, Ruby. I see you climbed your way out of the pit." She turned to face me. "I'm sure Ruby here can tell you all you need to know about Lilith. She did hold Ruby's contract just like she holds Deans. Your little toys not getting out of his deal sweetheart. Stop trying to find away."

"The cross roads demon holds his contract. Not Lilith. I was there when he made the deal."

"No you were with Sam. Dean made the deal with the cross roads demon. She then sold the contract to Lilith. She's got big plans for your boys. You little Maddie, she wants you head on a stick. Dean's stuck in his deal. He makes one wrong move and Sam's gone again."

"Bite me bitch. He's still got plenty of time. He's got eleven months left. I will break that deal if it's the last thing I do, even if I have to kill Lilith in the process. She doest scare me." I then stepped forward and drove my knife into her chest. "Ruby, find Lilith. Use your connection in the demon world. You get any leads on her you let me know."

I turned to face Ruby. " And if you even think about me double crossing me, or if I find out your working for Lilith, I'll do more than send you back to hell. You think being tortured down there was bad, I'll be ten time worse."

"I'm not working for Lilith, Maddie. Yes she used to own my contract, but now nobody owns me. Your going to have to trust me."

"You're a demon Ruby. Sam might trust you, but he's the only one. I never will. And the names Madison.

I then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. The demon's were dead. I now know who holds Dean's contract. And the queen demon want's me and the Winchesters dead and out of the picture. My life is so exciting.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay here is chapter 19. I know it is extremely short and I'm sorry. I still hope you like it. Please review!!!**

Chapter 19

It's been nine months since the devils gate had been open. Nine months since Dean made the deal. We were no closer to Lilith. No closer to saving Dean, and his deadline was coming up fast. I've had my nose burried in research trying to finds a way to save him. Sam ended up killing the crossroads demon. The boys are coming to spend a week with me. The found a case in Boston, so their going to let me help.

Since the attack at Caleb's the son's have learned more about the supernatural. I've trained them some. Taught him how to properly fight. Tyler and Reid have learned how to throw knifes and actually hit something. Tyler and I have gotten even closer if that's possible. All my spare time was spent with him. He even helped me with research from time to time.

Ruby had gotten a few leads on Lilith, but she ended up fleeing before we got to her. She seems to be playing with us.

I am currently sitting in Tyler and Reid's room doing more research. Reid is out doing what Reid does. Tyler is a sleep on the bed. I have been here for a good four hours.

My stomach started rumbling. I was getting hungry. I haven't had anything since about eight this morning and it is now after five.. I got up from the desk I was sitting at and made my way over to Tyler's bed quietly. I jumped on top of Ty, straddling his waist. I started wiggling and shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Ty get up."

He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand him. It was kind of muffled by the pillow he threw over his head.

"Come on Ty get up. I'm hungry, take me to get something to eat. Get up, get up, get up."

All of a sudden he grabbed me by my waist and flipped me over. He was now laying on top of me, pinning me to the bed. Our face was merely inches apart.

"I said to stop wiggling." He said quietly.

Tyler had my arms pinned about my head with one hand and the other was gripping my waist. I was trying to figure out if he was mad at me waking him up or what his problem was. It was then that I took notice to the hardness pressing into my upper thigh. Then it clicked to why he wanted me to stop.

"Ty…." I spoke in almost a whisper. His gorges blue eyes were gazing into mine. He slowly moved his face toward mine. I knew what he was doing and he was giving me time to stop him if I wanted to, but I didn't. He brought his lips to mine softly.

The kiss started out slow and soft. It soon became deeper. More passionate. It was like a need. We needed each other at this moment. Next thing I knew our clothes were coming off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. I know its been a while since i updated and I'm sorry. But hey here is the next chapter hope you like it!!!**

Chapter Twenty

It's Friday. It has been a week since I slept with Tyler. At first I thought things were going to be weird between us. Tyler had fallen back to sleep and I left. I felt guilty for sleeping with him. All I can think about is Dean. Were not together, but I love him.

Tyler and I haven't talked about it. I've told him how I feel about Dean, before it happened. We've talked a couple of time this week, but haven't really hung out like we usually would. Dean and Sam are supposed to be here sometime today. I've been doing research on the case in Boston. I think were dealing with a shape shifter.

I'm currently sitting in last period waiting for the school day to end. A few months from now and I will be graduating, and back on the road. I wont have to sit through all this boring crap. Dad may want more for me, but I want to hunt.

The bell finally rang and I gathered up my things. I walked out of the building and to the parking lot where I noticed the black 67' Chevy Impala, and the two men standing beside it that every girl here was drooling over. I took off running toward them and launched my self into Deans arms. He chuckled a little at my actions. Then he whispered in my ear, "I missed you too." I finally broke away from him and gave Sam a hug.

"You know nine months is really too long you guys. The longest we've ever been a part is two months."

"We're sorry Maddie, but while you've been playing school we have been hunting all those damn demons we let out." Dean said.

"I haven't been playing school dumb ass. Dad's making me stay. You know I'd rather be out there right beside you guys, hunting the baddies."

"Well at least you get to help us with this job." Sam said.

"Yeah Sammy. Hey, I've done some research on the info you sent me. I think we may be dealing with a shifter. Each victims killer was described or seen as by looking like the husbands or boyfriends. When the guys were arrested they claimed to be somewhere else, and they had witness to where they were. So boys looks like were hitting the sewers. Let's go get me changed and we can head out."

"Nope." Dean said. I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean nope?"

"I'm going to talk to some of the Victims that survived. She said it was her husband, but it didn't act like him. So you two will enjoy the sewers while I talk to people and stay in the fresh air."

Sam and I both rolled our eyes. I made Dean drive me back over to the dorms. When we got to my room Tyler was knocking on my door.

"Ty. What are you doing here?" Things were a little awkward with Dean and Sam here. Tyler turned around to face me. He noticed Dean and Sam beside me. I saw him gulp. I could tell he was nervous.

"Hey um Maddie. Um.. I was…um… I was wondering if we could maybe talk?"

"Yeah, but right now's not a really good time. Were getting ready to head out. How bout I meet you for breakfast in the morning. Say around eight?"

"Yeah sure." Then he walked away down the hall to his room.

I walked into my room with Sam and Dean following behind me.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. I could tell he was getting jealous of Tyler.

"It was nothing." I wouldn't look him in the face cause I knew he could tell I was lying.

"Um guys I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll bring you guys something back." Sam said then left the room.

"Maddie, your lieing. Is something going on between the two of you?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him. He looked hurt. Like he already knew the answer, just waiting on me to confirm it.

"Dean, I'm not going to lie to you. Ty and I are just friends, but…."

"But what?""But we did sleep together." Dean was quite. "I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything. It just happened." He still wouldn't say anything. "Let's just get ready to do this hunt. We need to focus. We can talk about this afterward."

"Yeah." was all he said.

Two hours later we were headed to Boston. Dean was going to talk to some of the witnesses and the only surviving victim. Sam and I were headed to the stinky sewers.

I had my gun loaded with silver bullets tucked into the back of my jeans. Strapped to my thighs were my two favorite silver knifes. Sam and I decided to enter the sewers at different places and meet up in the middle.

I dropped down to the floor. I started walking down the tunnel when I noticed something nasty and slimy on the floor. I shined my flashlight down on it to take a look.

"Yep defiantly a shifter." I said to myself. I started walking on down the tunnel looking for some kind of clue to where things might be. I heard a noise behind me and spun around.

"Dean? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to question the witnesses?"

"I did. They didn't know much that we didn't already know. I thought I would come help you."

I didn't say anything else. I just turned around and started back down the tunnel. Something was off with Dean. I didn't know what, but it was something. I turned around to ask him if he was okay, but when I did he hit me.

"What the fuck? What was that for?" I asked rubbing my jaw. He walked over to where I was on the ground. I looked up and noticed his face was different. He was missing the scar above his left eye. "Your not Dean."

"Oh baby yeah I am. I look like him, talk like him. I can feel how much the poor sucker loves you. How hurt he felt when you told him you slept with that other guy. Hell I even have all those memories of you and him together."

"Go fuck yourself." I swung and punched him. He stumbled backwards a little. He reached down and picked something up off the ground. He hit me with a metal pole and everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Please please please review. The more reviews i get the quicker I will update!!!!! Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

I woke up with a major head ach. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in an old abandoned house by the looks of it. I was tied to a chair in the middle of a what looked like a bed room. I struggled against the ropes, but they weren't giving.

"Don't worry. You're not going anywhere. Were going to have a little fun. Maddie."

The shifter made his way over to me. The moon light coming threw the window was the only light. When he stepped in front of it, I noticed the knife in his hand. The only thing going through my mind was '_I am so screwed.'_

"Where's Dean you asshole?" I may be tied up to a chair, but I still can be a smart ass.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about him. I would be more worried about you."

"Where the fuck is he you bitch?"

"You don't really want to know….You know the more I learn about him, the more pathetic I think he is."

"What do you mean, learn?" He circled around my chair then stood in front of me. He grabbed his head like he was in some sort of pain. He shook it a few times then looked up at me with a smirk. I wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face.

"He sure has issue's with you right now. You betrayed him. Seems you have his heart. He's going to hell in less than three months, and your off sleeping with other people. Do you know that he hasn't slept with anyone in the eight months that he's been away. He's only thought about little oh you."

The shifter stepped closer to me and sliced into my arm. I screamed out with pain. He then brought a cloth and gaged me with it. Making my screams quieter. He kept cutting slices all over my body for about an hour but felt like days of torcher.

I heard the front door open. I screamed through the gage, but the shifter put the knife to my throat cutting my screams off. He left the room. I heard gun shots not seconds later. Then the police in S.W.A.T gear burst into the room. Definitely something I wasn't expecting. Dean and Sam, yeah. Maybe even Tyler or Reid, but police, no.

The cops sent me to the hospital. There they called my dad. I called him to let him know everything that happened. He hadn't heard from Dean or Sam. It turned out that the shifter had, had me for two days. I guess I was blacked out for most of it. I also called Tyler to let him know what happened. I had told my dad to stay at home, that I was fine. I didn't know what happened to Sam and Dean. I had tried both of their cells and neither one of them are answering. Which really worried me.

Tyler and Reid were the ones to come and pick me up from the hospital. They took me back to the dorms. As soon as I got to my room I changed my clothes and started pulling out weapons. I was determined to find Sam and Dean.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked me.

"I'm going after the shifter." I said strapping some of my knifes to me.

"Your crazy. That thing almost killed you and your going after it again?" Tyler practically yelled.

"Yes, I am. One because it did almost kill me and Two because Sam and Dean aren't answering their phones which means something's up. Meaning the shifter could have them."

I grabbed my duffel and walked past them out of the room. When I made it to the sewers I went in the same place I did last time. I eased my way toward it's lair. When I got there sure enough Sam and Dean were tied up.

"Maddie? Damn I'm glad to see you." Dean said.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but the cops found me. Shifter got away though. They also have an APV out on Dean. When the shifter was torchoring me it had Dean's face."

"Yeah you can blame the cops on us. We kinda went to them trying to find you and told them what the shifter looked like." Sam said.

"Hey, at least he picked the good looking one." Dean said as I cut his ropes. I had the urge to smack him in the back of the head so I did, earning me a glare from him.

We quickly made out way out of the tunnel. We were walking by a store that had TV's in the window. They were showing a sketching that looked just like Dean. We walked faster and decided to take the back alley's. We decided to split up and look for the shifter. This time I stayed with Dean just to be on the safe side. Sam knew that if I wasn't with Dean then it wasn't Dean and he could shoot.

Dean and I ended up running upon the shifter. He was after another girl. He spotted Dean and I and took off running. We chased after him. We ended up splitting up and pinning him in an alley. When I got there the two Dean's were fighting. I quickly jumped in the fight. I grabbed one of the Dean's and slammed him up against the wall. I pulled out a knife and stuck it to his throat.

"Maddie kill him. He's the shifter." I looked behind me at that Dean. Then the one I had pinned spoke.

"Maddie he's the shifter. Not me." I looked back and forth for a moment. I then looked into the eyes of the Dean I had pinned against the wall. It was the real Dean. His features were perfect. I knew every inch of his face. I pulled back my knife like I was going to stab him then shifted to where I stabbed the Dean that was behind me. Right in the heart.

The shifter dropped to the ground. I heard Dean let out a breath of relief.

"Maddie how did you know he was the shifter?" I turned to look at Dean.

"I looked into your eyes." We held our gazes for a moment then Sam interrupted us.

"You guys alright?" He asked running up to us.

"Were fine Sammy." Dean said as I looked away from him.

"You guys head back to my room at the dorms. Cops will be here soon. I'll take care of this mess and meet you guys there. We don't need two Dean's standing around here." I said to the guys.

They nodded their heads and took off.

Two hours later I made it back to the dorms. Sam was gone and Dean was laying on my bed when I walked in.

"The cops bought my story. You Dean Winchester are officially dead."

He smiled up at me. "I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."

"Miss what?"

"It's not everyday you get to see your own funeral." Dean walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"So I guess this means you guys have to leave town? Even though you just got here."

"It's not that we want to Maddie. We just have to. I don't need to have a run in with the cops."

"I understand."

He squeezed me tighter and lowered his head. He whispered in my ear. " I thought I had lost you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam and I found out the shifter had you. We ended up getting caught ourselves while trying to save you. He had you for two days Mad's. I done thought you were dead."

I could see tears pooling up in Dean's eyes. He was fighting to hold them back. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek.

"You cant get rid of me that easy Mr. Winchester. Your stuck with me."

He place a soft kiss on my lips. "I think I can deal with that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy!!! Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 22**

It has been three months since I've seen Dean and Sam. Everything's coming at me so fast. Not only is graduation coming up, but Dean's deadline is the same day. We have yet to find anything to get him out of it. I have been stressing for the past month. Now in two days the deadline comes to an end at midnight.

I am currently in the bathroom with my head hung over the bowl. My breakfast didn't agree with my stomach. I blame it all on the stress I'm under, considering this has been happening for the past week.

I stood up and went to the sink. I splashed some cold water on my face. There was a knock at the door so I went to open it.

"Hey you guys." It was none other than Sarah and Kate.

"Hey you feeling okay?" Sarah asked me. She's like our mother hen.

"Just a little stressed and nervous, with everything that's about to happen."

"Well you better go get ready. We have to be at the field in twenty minutes." Kate said.

Fifteen minutes later we were all sitting on the football field. Graduation pratice took up most of the day. We ran through the ceremony what seemed like a thousand times.

It was now a little after five. Our little group had gathered around and was talking.

"Hey guys how bout we head over to Nicky's and grab something to eat." Caleb offered us. Everyone coursed a yeah.

"Hey. I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to go for a run first." They all looked at me with sad eyes. They knew what was coming for me.

"Okay." Sarah said and everyone gave me a hug. I headed back to my dorm room so I could change. I made my way back outside and took off toward Nicky's. It was only about three miles from Spenser. Being a hunter I'm used to running father, but this will help me clear my head.

I was almost at Nicky's when I noticed someone beside the road. She was staring straight at me, and I got an uneasy feeling. For the first time I was stupid and didn't have any weapons on me. I stopped about 25 feet away.

"Ah, Madison Singer. It's so great to finally meet you."

"For some reason I don't feel the same."

Her eyes flashed white. "I think I understand why."

"Lilith."

"Of course you silly goose. Who else would it be." She stuck out her hand and I started moving toward her against my will.

"What do you want?" I was now right in front of her.

"Well see I learned a little secret."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"You already know I hold Dean's contract. Tomorrow night he will be screaming in hell. But I learned that he was leaving something behind and I couldn't have that."

"What are you going to do. Kill me, then Sam. Cause that's all Dean has left. Us and my dad."

She started laughing and pulled out a knife. She plunged it into my abdomen. "Not you, but the thing inside you. His child." My eyes were wide. Not only from the knife, but from the news I was pregnant. She pulled out the knife and I dropped to the ground. She laughed again. "You didn't know did you?"

"You bitch." I gasped out while holding my lower stomach.

"Well I don't have to worry about a little Dean Winchester running around here now." She walked into the woods and disappeared. I pulled out my cell phone and pushed speed dial 4. I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ty." I croaked. I was losing a lot of blood.

"Maddie, what's wrong?"

"Ty help." I then dropped the phone. I was getting weak and the world was spinning. I finally passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey you guys. Here's the next chapter. I hope you really like it. And just so you know i do not own the covent or supernatural. Another thing I have up coming plans for the sons just so you know.**

Chapter 23

I woke up in a dark room. The curtains were pulled back and the moon shown through. I noticed all the sleeping bodies in the room. Dean was on one side of my bed sitting in a chair. His head was on my bed. My Dad was on the other side the same way. Sam was sleeping on the window bed. There were two roll out beds which held Pogue and Kate, and Caleb and Sarah. Reid and Tyler were sleeping on the floor.

I ran my hand through Dean's hair. He raised up and smiled at me. His eyes were red rimmed and I could tell he had been crying.

"Hey handsome." I whispered making sure I didn't wake anyone else up.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered back. He leaned up and kissed me on the forehead. My dad and Sam heard us moving around and woke up. Being a hunter the slightest movement wakes you up.

My dad gave me one of his looks before he spoke.

"What were you thinking you idjits? Going out of the house without any kind of weapon. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"I know. It was stupid. Believe me it wont happen again."

"I know it wont." Dad ran his hand down his face. Dean started rubbing circles on the top of my hand while my dad lectured me. When he was finished Sam asked me a question.

"Do you remember what happened? Who did it?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. "It was Lilith." Dean tensed beside me. I thought back to what she had said. _'Dean's child'_ kept running thru my head. I was pregnant with Dean's child and Lilith took that away from me. My eye's started watering. I couldn't stop myself from breaking down. I ended up waking everyone up.

When I finally settled down, I reassured my friends that I was going to be fine, and sent them home to get some rest. I made my Dad and Sam get a hotel room. Dean refused to leave my side.

Not long after Dad left the Doctor came in. I figured he stopped at the front desk and told them I was awake.

"Hello Madison. It's good to see that you awake. I'm Dr. Huffman."

He walked over and checked some of the monitors. It was then that I noticed something strapped around my stomach.

"What is this around my stomach?" I asked the doctor. I didn't miss the smile that spread across Dean's face.

"That is monitoring your baby. After the injuries established to your uterus we wanted to keep an eye on the baby."

I was stunned. I had thought I lost the baby. I thought Lilith kill it. "The baby's fine?" I had tears running down my cheeks again, but these were happy tears.

"Yes. I think it's going to be fine. It was touch and go when you were first brought in. The heart beat was barley there. I have to say you have one strong kid there."

I smiled and looked at Dean. "Yeah. He takes after his dad."

The doctor did his assessment and everything was fine. I had twelve stitches in my stomach. He told me they were going to keep me for a few days then I could go home. They were also going to do an ultrasound first thing in the morning.

After the doctor left Dean crawled into bed beside me. This would be the last time he held me. He wouldn't get to see his child. He wouldn't get to hold him or her. That was all I could think about.

"So……I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yeah." I said. He noticed the sadness in my voice and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey, everything's going to work out. It will be okay."

I could hold back the tears that escaped my eyes. I looked up at the clock. It was 9:05p.m. You've got 27 hours Dean."

"Bobby and Sam are working on finding Lilith. I know were cutting it close, but were going after her and I plan on ganking that bitch. Especially since she tried killing my kid. I promise Maddie, I'm going to be here for you and our kid."

I snuggled in closer to him. "I hope your right." Then I fell asleep.

The next morning a nurse came in to the room around 8:00a.m.

"Hi. My name is Kim. If you could just pull up your gown to where I can get to your stomach we can get started." I pushed the blankets down around my hips and raise my gown up to the top of my stomach. She placed the cold gel on my stomach avoiding my stitches as much as possible. She hit a couple of buttons and then I heard it. My babies heart beat. I looked up at Dean and he was smiling from ear to ear, but the look on his face was a mixture between happiness and regret. I knew he was worried about tonight.

The nurse brought me out of my thoughts. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah." She switched the screen around to where Dean and I could see it.

"This is your baby boy. Congratulations. Everything looks fine." She printed off some ultrasound pictures and left the room.

Dean sat in a chair staring at the pictures.

"Penny for you thoughts." I said bringing him out of his trance.

"I just cant believe that were going to have a baby. A boy. I don't want him growing up like I did."

"Dean, were both hunters. He's going to know about this world one way or another. It doesn't matter how much we try to hide it, he'll find out. Maybe not for several years, but when he gets old enough he's going to have to know how to defend his self. There's too many things out there that know us and what we do. He has to be safe. I will make sure he has his child hood and doesn't grow up too fast, and it will be his choice if he wants to hunt."

"You know I like the way you think. I just don't want him dragged around from state to state. He deserves a home."

"He'll have one."

Dean stood and cleared his throat. I know talking about feelings really isn't his thing. "I've got to go meet Sam and Bobby." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you Maddie."

"I love you too Dean." I had tears in my eyes as he walked out the door. I didn't know if I would ever see him again.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

**So you see the baby is fine. I couldnt be that cruel! Please please please review, and if you have any ideas that you would like to see put into the story just let me know!! Thanks all you guys for reading!! I love the reviews so keep them coming!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey you guys. Did you catch Supernatural tonight? It was pretty good. I swear Becky is nuts! Anyways here's the next chapter enjoy!!!**

Chapter 24

Around 5p.m. the gang showed up. Kate and Sarah brought me my diploma, since I didn't get to go to graduation. Reid and Tyler brought me food, but I really didn't feel like eating. Pogue and Caleb….well they brought the girls.

They were in the middle of telling me the events of graduation when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Madison, it's dad."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know we have a lead on Lilith. Me and the boys are in Illinois. We know where she's at and were going after her."

"Call me aft wards?"

"You know it baby girl."

"Is Dean there?"

"Him and Sam are getting some weapon's and things ready. Now's not a good time to talk to him. He's trying to stay focused."

"It's okay. I understand. Just call me when it's over. Good luck."

"Bye Maddie. I love you."

"Love you too dad."

I pushed the end button. The room was silent. I looked up at everyone.

"They found Lilith….and their going after her in Illinois."

Before they could say anything the doctor came in and told me I could go home. I got dressed and quickly got my things together. Caleb and Sarah brought me back to Caleb's house. They had packed my things at the dorm for me and moved them in at Caleb's. I went to the room that held my things. I sat on the bed and looked at the clock. 9:45p.m. Two hours and fifteen minutes to go.

Kate and Sarah walked into the room.

"How you holding up?" Sarah asked as they made their way over to the bed.

"As good as I can be at this point."

"Everything's going to be okay. It will work out." Kate said hugging me.

"What's that?" I looked down at the book in my hands. It was a photo album of mine. Pictures that I had taken of Sam, Dean and Me. My dad, Ellen and Jo were in some of them too. I had taken them while I had been on hunts with the boys and some at my house.

"Pictures." I flipped it open. The first picture was of Dean, Sam and Me on my front porch. I was eight, Sam was eleven, and Dean was fifteen. We all had big smiles on our faces. The boys had their arms wrapped around me. "We had just gotten back from swimming." I said point to the picture.

I flipped on through the book. Their was one of Sam, Dean, Me, Jo, Ellen and my Dad in front of the Roadhouse. Then there was one of Dean and I working on my car. That one caught Kate's eye. "Hey that looks a lot like your car. Only in piece's." I couldn't help but laugh.

"It is my car. Dean and I built it together. We're working on it there." I flipped to the next page. Dean and I were standing in front of my finished car. I had paint all over me and Dean had grease on him. "See, this is when it was finished. It was my sixteenth birthday present from him, Sam and my dad."

I looked back up at the clock. 11:39p.m. "Twenty one more minutes." I mumbled. We had looked at pictures for a couple of hours. Me explaining most of the pictures. What hunt we were on, where we were at, what we were doing.

MIDNIGHT. I was holding my phone tightly in my hand waiting for the call. Silent tears escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I was in the living room pacing back and forth.

12:05 Still no call. I was still pacing. Waiting. Everyone else sat around the room. Caleb, Sarah, Kate and Pogue were sitting on the couch. Reid was stretched out on the love seat and Tyler sat in the recliner. All of them watching me.

12:22 my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered on the first ring.

"Maddie." I could here the pain in my dad's voice. He only said my name and I already knew. He didn't even have to tell me. Dean was gone. I dropped the phone and dropped to the floor. Everyone got up and ran over to me. I could here my dad yelling through the phone. I didn't break down crying, I just stared into space.

"He's gone." was all I could get out, and it was barely audible. I guess Caleb had picked up my phone and talked to my dad.

"Your dad said he's going to be here in the morning. Sam said he wants to burry him and then they will hit the road."

I looked up at Caleb.

"Burry him. Hunter's don't get buried. We salt and burn them." I grabbed my phone from Caleb and dialed Sam's number. It went to voicemail. I hung up. "Damn it Sam! What are you planning?"

Sam was planning on bringing him back, I know it. I ran up stairs to my room. I changed out of my pj's into some jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my boots and went back down stairs.

"Caleb do you have a map?"

"What?"

"A map. I need a map of the town." Everyone looked at me like I had gone crazy. "I need to find a four way intersection."

"Their's one on the back roads near the dell's." Reid piped up.

"Show me. Everyone else stay here."

"Maddie what are you doing?" Tyler asked me.

"I've got to stop Sam. He's going to try and make a deal to bring Dean back. I can't let him do that no matter how much I want him back."

"So what does that have to do with a four way intersection?" Sarah asked.

"I'm going to summon the crossroads demon before he does." With that said I dragged Reid out the door to my car.

"Maddie, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"If it stops Sam, Yes. Dean would beat my ass if I let his little brother make a deal. Sam will do anything for Dean. Including giving up his own life. Knowing him, he will even try to open the devil's gate. If I don't stop him no one else will. I'm not going to lose another person that I love."

He nodded his head in understanding and we both got into my car heading towards the intersection. I needed to come up with a plan and fast.


	25. Chapter 25

**Review and Let me know what you think!!! And remember I dont own supernatural or the covenant.**

Chapter Twenty Five

I pulled up to the crossroads.

"Reid, whatever happens stay in the car. I don't care if the bitch stabs me, don't you leave this car."

"Maddie,-"

"Just stay in the car alright?"

"Alright."

I got out and went to my trunk. I grabbed some salt and made a circle around my car. I went back to the trunk and grabbed a small tin box. I placed all the items that was needed into it, including a picture of me. I walked to the center of the crossroads and buried the box and waited.

"Alright you red eyed bitch, where are you?"

"Maddie Singer. I tell you, I'm not surprised." I spun around to face a man. He was standing off in the distance near the trees.

"Your not her." He smiled at me. "Where's the bitch?"

"Well, you see, it's a funny story. Little Sammy shot her." I started walking toward him. "Don't take this the wrong way Maddie, but you don't look to well. I guess after being in the hospital and then Dean dieing didn't agree with you to well."

"Fuck you."

"Let's see that special little knife of yours Maddie." I pulled out the demon knife and stabbed it into the tree beside me.

"I'm not here to play games."

"No, you're here because you want to make a deal. Sammy's already tried, and he got rejected. What makes you different from him?"

I stood there contemplating what he had just said. Sam had tried to make a deal. Just like I thought he would. I'm just glad they turned him down. When I didn't answer the demon continued.

"Sorry Maddie, it's not going to happen." He was right in my face now. I grabbed my knife, knocked the demon to the ground, and held the knife to his throat.

"Why not? Why not deal with me or even Sam?" He laughed at me.

"Don't you get it Maddie? Dean is in Hell. He's right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it." My eyes went wide. The demon's have planned everything out. "You want to kill me go ahead, but Dean's staying in the pit. And there's nothing you, Sam, or anybody can do about it."

I was angry and pissed. Not to mention a little sad. I pulled the knife back and shoved it threw his skull. I stuck the knife back in my holder on my side and went back to my car.

"Maddie are you okay?" I didn't say anything to Reid. I just grabbed my cell phone and called my dad. After two rings he answered.

"Maddie."

"Where's Sam?"

"He went out right before I called you earlier." I didn't say anything else. I closed my phone and tried Sam's cell. It went straight to voicemail so I left a message.

"Hey Sammie it's Maddie. I just had a nice chat with the new crossroads demon since you decided to kill the last bitch. Don't worry he's dead too, but I'm sure they will find someone to replace him. When you get this give me a call. I really need to talk to you." I hung up my phone and pulled out and headed back to Caleb's. Reid was quiet the whole time.

When I pulled into the drive way, Ruby was sitting on the front steps. I jumped out of the car and moved toward her. As I walked up to her I pulled out my knife.

"What the hell are you doing here Ruby?"

"Look Madison, wether you like it or not, I'm just here to help."

"Help with what? The way you helped Dean? He's dead, Ruby. And Sam…Sam's going to try every way possible to bring him back. I just learned that he tried to make a deal. My next guess would be the he's going to try and open the devil's gate. I think we have enough demon's here as it is, but he would do anything for Dean."

"Lilith is still out there. Dean may be in the pit, but she still wants Sam and Dean's child dead. I don't know why she didn't kill you last time, but I'm sure next time you wont live to tale the tale." She tossed me a hex bag." This will keep you undetected from her. I've done gave Sam and Bobby one."

"Lilith already knows where I am. Why are you here?"

"Look, I cant get Dean back for you, but with you and Sam working together you can kill Lilith."

"What with Sam's physic abilities? I don't think so."

"When I was in the pit, there was talk. Lilith's cooking up something big. Apocalyptic big."

"Ruby, I cant do this right now. I've got to find Sam. I know Lilith is up to something. I also know it involves Dean somehow. I learned that from the crossroads bastard. I don't need your help. So why don't you leave." I grabbed Reid and pushed him in the house in front of me. Instead of going into the living room with everyone else I went straight up stairs to my room. I wasn't in the mood to deal with all the questioning tonight. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

I had nightmares of Dean in hell all night. Every time I closed my eyes I seen him strapped to the rack. I don't know how many times I woke up. Everyone let me sleep in the next morning. When I woke up my stomach was killing me. I guess fighting with a demon wasn't the best idea when you have stitches in your stomach. I grabbed the pain killers off my dresser and tossed two in my mouth. I got some clothes together and took a shower before I headed down stairs.

I looked at the clock as I entered the kitchen. It read 1:03 p.m. I grabbed some cereal out of the cabinet and poured me a bowl. After I finished eating I went back upstairs. I had too much on my mind right now to talk to anyone. Around 2:30 there was a knock on my door. I got off my bed and walked over to the door to open it.

"Sammie." I threw my arms around his neck. All my defenses crumbled, and I broke down in Sam's arms. Both of us dropped to the ground clinging to one another. I felt tears dropping on my shoulder and knew Sam was letting everything out also.

After about fifteen minutes of both of us crying and letting our feelings show, we got ourselves together.

"How you holding up Sam?"

He wiped his cheek. "As good as can be."

"You know I should kick you ass." Sam dropped his head. "Dean was gone not even 24 hours and you go to a demon?"

"Maddie, I had to try."

"Why Sam? So you could go to hell instead of Dean. Then when your times up he sells his soul again to get you out. It would just be an endless circle."

"We cant just leave him down there." Sam looked up at me. "By your message I'm not the only one who went to the crossroads. I should be chewing you out too."

"Yeah, well, I tried to get there before you did, but I guess it didn't work. Besides he wouldn't deal."

"Maddie your pregnant. With Dean's child and he's not going to be here for it."

"Which is why his uncle Sam need's to be smart and not get himself killed that way he will be here."

"His? It's a boy?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Did Dean know?"

"Yeah. He was there for the ultrasound." I had silent tears running down my cheek. Sam wrapped his arm around me.

"It's going to be okay Maddie. This kids going to have a great mom, and an awesome uncle. Not to mention grandpa Bobby and everyone down stairs."

"Yeah. All them have become like family. Caleb and Pouge are the protective brothers. A lot like you. Kate and Sarah are like the sisters I never had. Reid is like the annoying little brother even though he's older. Tyler….he's….well.."

"You care about him. I mean not like a brother, but more than a friend."

"I'll admit there's and attraction there, but he's not Dean. I could never love him the way I do Dean."

"I know what you mean. I'll never love anyone the way I loved Jess."

I looked up at him and smiled. Sam and I knew exactly how the other felt. The loves of our life's were both dead.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. Well since Supernatural comes on tonight i figured i would give you guys two chapter tonight. i just finished typing this one up. I am almost done with ch. 27 so it should by sunday. Saturday i wont be working on it because i am going to watch New Moon!!! Anyways hope you guys like it. Review and let me know!!!!**

Chapter Twenty Six

Two months…..It had been two months since Dean died and went to hell. Caleb and his mother agreed to let me stay with them. Actually they insisted. I didn't want to go back to South Dakota, at least not right now, so I stayed. I felt safe with the Son's. They are like family to me.

Sam had gone off on his own. I told him I would come, but he wouldn't let me because of the baby. We've kept in contact though. He call's me almost every day to let me know he's okay. Or if he's working on a hunt he will call me before and after. He's came to visit me twice.

I told him he had to at least once a month. He's actually coming today to visit. He made it to Caleb's around 6:00p.m.

"Hey Sammie." I said as he walked into the living room. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Wow Maddie, You're putting on a little weight."

"Sam, I'm five months pregnant. Yeah, I've put on weight."

"Ah Mad's it's cute." I put my hands on my belly.

"It's my baby bump." I said with a smile. It caused him to laugh at me. I looked like I had a basket ball under my shirt. Well maybe a little bit smaller than a basketball. "You mister need to go get ready. Were going to Nicky's."

Sam smiled, kissed me on the fore head and went upstairs to take a shower. An hour later we were in the Impala headed to Nicky's.

We walked through the doors of the bar. For some reason I felt like someone or something was watching me. Call it my hunters intuition. I scanned the bar, but didn't notice anything. I walked up to the bar and Nicky brought me a water. I had gotten to know him pretty well since being in Ipswich. Turned out he knew about hunters and the supernatural world. He knew my dad and also John Winchester.

We found the rest of the group sitting at our usual table by the foosball machines. Everyone seemed happy to see Sam. They know how close him and me are.

We had been at Nicky's for about an hour and half. That's when I spotted Ruby. I got up from the table and walked over to where she was sitting.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm not here to see you princess. I'm here for Sam." I felt hands on my shoulder. I looked away from the demon bitch to see Sam standing beside me. He didn't seem to surprised to see Ruby. He actually seem a little happy.

"Sam. Please tell me your not friends with her?" Sam didn't say anything. He just looked away from me. "Sammie she's a demon."

"I know that Maddie, but she's helping me." We held each others gazes for a moment.

"Whatever Sam. I'm going home. Get you demon bitch to give you a ride." I took the Impala keys from Sam and walked out the door.

I got to Caleb's and went straight to my room. Ten minutes late I heard the door open and close down stairs. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs. My bedroom door opened and in walked Sam. He went to my closet and started digging through my things.

"What are you looking for?"

"Weapons."

"Why?" I got up off my bed.

"Ruby got a lead on Lilith. I'm going after her."

"What? If your going then so am I."

"No."

"Sam, damn it, you can't do this alone."

"Maddie it's now or never, and your not coming." He came from the closet holding a duffle.

"How are you going to kill her?" He walked over to my night stand and pulled open the drawer.

"With this." He held the demon knife in his hand. I grabbed his hand.

"Stop. You cant go in reckless Sam. And your not going by yourself. We've got one shot at this. Lilith's not going to be alone."

"Your not going."

"So what if she kills you first?" I blurted out without thinking. Sam didn't say anything and avoided eye contact. "Oh my god. You don't plan on surviving this." I said quietly.

"Maddie come on. That's-"

"You want to die fighting Lilith." I said cutting him off.

"That's stupid.""No. It's not. Because if you kill Lilith and you survive this, you still have to go on living without your brother."

He headed to the door. I followed him and blocked his way before he could get out. "This isn't what Dean would have wanted Sam. It's not what he died for."

"Maddie get out of my way."

"No Sam, It's suicide."

Sam grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He held the demon knife to my throat. Tears ran down my face. I didn't believe Sam would really hurt me. I could feel the sting of the blade where it nicked my neck.

"I have to live without him every day too Sam. I know what it's like and how you feel." I said in a whisper with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and Sam was staring at me. He let me go and went out the door.

Three hours later Sam returned. Caleb had come home to check on me when he noticed I left Nicky's. He walked in on me while I was cleaning my neck. He then started asking hundreds of questions.

I told him everything that happened, which caused him to get pissed. Caleb has become like an older brother to me. A very protective older brother.

Sam walked into my bedroom without knocking. He had a busted lip, a cut on his fore head and a bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Maddie, I know your probably pissed at me right now, but can we talk?"

"I think you've fucking done enough." Caleb said getting up off my bed.

"Caleb, it's fine. Sam's not going to hurt me." Caleb turned and glared at me.

"Yeah, like he didn't earlier." I scrunched my eyebrows at him in the get-out-now way. He understood and left. Sam came over and sat on the bed beside me.

"Maddie, I am so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean-"

"You know I get it." He stared at me confused.

"Get what?"

"It's hard to live without him. Every day seems to be harder than the last. It would be much easier just to end it. End your life. Then the pain would go away." I looked up at Sam. "I think about him every day. He's always on my mind. I know how you feel Sam. I'm right there with you." I had tears running down my cheeks. "This baby, your nephew, he's going to need you as much as I do Sam. Dean's not here, Sammie. My little boy is going to need someone to look up to. To tell him about his dad. We both need you Sam."

I got up off my bed and looked him straight in the eyes. I was still mad. "And if you ever hold a knife to my throat again, you'd better kill me, or you wont have a dick to fuck your demon bitch with anymore."

I left Sam sitting on my bed with his mouth hanging open.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys I hoped to have this up sooner, but it didnt work out that way. It is now 2a.m. and my little boy decided to wake up so I finished typing this and decided to post it. Hope you like it and please please please review. I love to hear from you guys!**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Today. September 18. Four months since Dean got sent to the pit. It seems like I wake up almost every night dreaming of him there. I havent talked to Sam in two months. He left the same night we had the argument. He even left without saying good bye. I know he's okay cause he calls and checks in with my dad. The only thing is my dad doesn't know how much influence Ruby has on Sam.

I feel like something big is going to happen today. I was getting worried about Sam so I broke down and tried to call him. All I got was voicemail.

Today started off like any other day. I woke up, not getting much sleep the night before. I was seven months pregnant. I had a doctors appointment today. The doctors said everything was fine. I got back to Caleb's around five and was hanging out with the group. We had decided to stay in and watch movies.

Around midnight there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said and got up. When I opened the door I got the shock of my life. Dean Winchester stood there along with my dad and Sam. "What….How…?" I couldn't form a sentence. Dean didn't say anything either. He just walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug.

Both of us started crying. Dad and Sam walked into the living room and left Dean and I alone. I pulled back and looked at him. Not believing he was real. "How did you?…I mean.." He just kissed me.

When we finally broke a part he answered the question I had been trying to ask. "I don't know. Sam said he didn't do anything. God I missed you. I was wondering Maddie, you didn't do anything stupid did you?"

I lead Dean into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water for me and tossed him a bear. "If your asking if I did this, then no I didn't. And I don't think Sam did either. The demons didn't want you out. When you died both of us went to a crossroads demon. I-"

"You what?" Dean raised his voice.

"I tried to make a deal before Sam could, but the demons wouldn't deal. They said they had you right where they wanted you. He kinda pissed me off and I killed him."

"You know I owe you an ass chewing for that little stunt."

"Yeah well I knew you didn't want Sam to make a deal and that was the only way I knew to stop him."

He came over and wrapped his arms around me. "God Maddie. Don't you ever try to make a deal for me. You have our baby to worry about." He pulled back from me. "Speaking of, do you know how big you are?"

I smacked him. "I'm seven months pregnant you dumb ass."

"Wow. Three more months huh?"

"Yep."

"So what happened between you and Sam?" I pulled away from him and leaned up against the counter.

"Well two months ago we were fine, but then he got a lead on Lilith. He went after her by himself. Pretty much a suicide mission. He ah." I looked down at the floor then back to Dean. "He held a knife to my throat when I tried to stop him."

"He did what?" Dean started out of the kitchen.

"Hey calm down. Trust me, he wont do it again, and he wouldn't have hurt me. You know that as well as I do." I finally got him to stay in the kitchen and calm down a little. "I threatened him when he got back. After that he left. Not even a good bye. The only way I knew he was still alive was dad."

"Sam told me Lilith tried to kill he after I was a hell hounds chew toy. He also said that Ruby was dead." I looked up at Dean.

"Really?" Seems like Sam and I need to have a little talk. "Hey, why don't you head up stairs and get cleaned up. Jump in the shower and I'll grab some of Caleb's cloths for you. Then we can go to bed."

"Sounds good." He gave me another kiss and headed up stairs. I went into the living room where everyone else was. Dad was standing by the fire place. Tyler was passed out in the recliner. Reid was stretched out on the floor. Pogue and Kate was on the love seat sleeping. Caleb was awake, but Sarah was curled up in his side sleeping. "Where did Sam go?"

"He went out to grab something to eat." My dad said.

I left the room and went up stairs. I grabbed some clothes out of Caleb's room and took them into the back room. When I opened the door Dean was staring at himself in the mirror. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Maddie." I laid his clothes on the toilet. All of a sudden there was this ear piercing noise. Then the windows, mirrors, and shower doors started exploding. I screamed and dropped to the floor. Dean laid over top of me stopping most of the glass.

My dad and Caleb busted through the door. Caleb's eyes were pitch black. "Are you two alright?" Dad asked.

"Yeah were fine Bobby. We need to find out what this damn thing is."

"Are you talking about summoning the damn thing?"

"You got a better idea Bobby?" Dad shook his head. Caleb used to fix all the broken glass. Dean checked my cuts. None of them were very deep. Dad and Dean decided they were going to do this tonight, so they gathered everything they needed and left the house. After they left I grabbed my jacket and keys.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to see Tyler.

"Ty. I thought you were a sleep?"

"I was but kinda woke up when you screamed.""Sorry."

"Where you going Maddie?"

"I'm going to find Sam."

"I thought he just went to get something to eat?"

"Trust me he didn't, but I know why he left and I'm going to stop it before he gets in any deeper." I walked out of the house and too my car. I drove around until I found the Impala.

I pulled into an old dinner. I came in through the back. There was a dead body on the floor, and Sam was talking with Ruby. I hid and listened to their conversation.

"Are you going to tell Dean what were doing?" Ruby asked

"Yeah. I just have to figure out how to say it. I just need time. That's all."

"Sam he's going to find out, and if its not from you then he's going to be pissed."

"He's going to be pissed anyways." I decided to make my presence known.

"Yeah, he's going to be pissed Sam."

"Maddie?"

"How could you lie to him. Sam either your going to tell him or I will."

"Maddie don't get in the middle of this."

"I think I'm going to go." Ruby said.

"I think that's a great idea." She didn't say anything, she just left. I turned my attention back to Sam. " I think I'm already in the middle of this. Do you know how hard it was not to tell Dean the truth tonight. You told him Ruby was dead. But you know what? I didn't tell him. I figured you would want to, but I'm telling you now Sam, If you don't tell him, I will. I'm not going to keep this lie for you. You have two weeks, then I spill."

I walked back out of the dinner and got back into my car. One way or another Dean was going to find out about Sam. If I couldn't stop him I knew for sure Dean could.

When I pulled back into the drive way of the Danvers Manor my dad's car was there. Hopefully they figured something out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Just to let you know there will be one more chapter after this one. However there will be a sequel so dont worry. Let me know what you think. Please review!!**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Dean found out what raised him from the pit. Dad had brought some books to us and we were studying up on Angels.

Dad had made some calls to a few of his hunter friends close by, but nobody was answering and Dad had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

Dean and Sam went to check on some of them. Dad, Caleb, Sarah, Tyler, Reid and I were all in the living room looking at some books. Well Reid was laid back on the couch complaining. Pogue and Kate were up stairs taking a nap.

Dean had called dad and said that three of the hunters were dead. After he hung up and told me, the room turned cold. I could see my breath in front of me.

"Dad?"

Before he could say anything two little girls appeared in front of me.

"You were supposed to save us Maddie."

"But you let that monster kill us."

I was frozen in place right in front of the little twin girls. The sound of a shot gun going off brought me out of my trance. I looked up at my dad and saw the sadness and terror mixed in his eyes.

Dad tossed me a gun. "Everyone up stairs now! Get to my room." We all hurried up stairs. I went a couple of doors down from my room to get to Pogue and Kate. When I opened the door I was punched in the face. I dropped my gun and stumbled back a few steps.

The noise of the commotion woke up Pogue and Kate. "Get Kate to my room." I yelled at Pogue. I dropped to the floor and grabbed my gun. I didn't wait to get back on my feet before I shot. Pogue's eyes turned black and him and Kate disappeared. I then rushed back to my room.

When I entered the room I grabbed salt out of my closet and started the line at the door. The windows and patio doors were already lined. Before I got all the way a girl the same age as me appeared. She grabbed me by the throat and that's when I noticed the brand on her hand.

Dad shot her and She disappeared. I dropped to the floor. Tyler came over and finished the salt line, while Sarah and Dad checked on me.

We had been held up in the room for about an hour. The sprit taunted us thru the door. Spirits of all the one's we couldn't save. I heard the front door open then close. Then I heard a gun shot and knew Sam and Dean were back.

I grabbed my gun and extra shells. "Where do you think your going?" Dad asked me.

"To get Dean and Sam."

"No your not. There big boys, they can handle themselves."

Just as I was about to protest I heard Dean yell my name. I rushed to the door and slung it open. Standing in front of me was Meg. The girl the demon had possessed. She ended up dieing once we did the exorcism.

She had Dean on the floor. She had kicked him and he lost his gun. I fired rock salt at her and she disappeared. "Where's Sam?" I asked Dean while helping him off the floor.

"He went outside to check for you guys." Dean grabbed his gun off the floor. "I'm going to get him."

"I'm going with you." I left no room for protest. We made it to the bottom of the stairs when Sam came thru the front door.

"Come on Sammy we've gotta move." Dean said as we headed back up the steps. Just as we turned around there was a guy sitting at the top. He asked Dean if he remembered who he was. Dean started talking to him and I shot the guy. Dean turned and glared at me.

"If your going to shoot, shoot. Don't sit and talk." Sam laughed and we ran back to my room. "Dad, do you have any clue what's going on?" I asked him when we were all inside.

"I think I might, but the books I need are back at the house." An idea came to me and I turned to Caleb.

"Is it possible to transport us to South Dakota?"

"Yeah we could do it." He said.

"Alright. Looks like were taking a trip."

Once we were transported to my house, dad started rushing around. Grabbing books off of different shelfs and handing them to us. "Maddie, take everyone down stairs."

I rushed everyone down stairs to dads panic room. Once everyone was in Dad locked the door. Dean turned and smiled at Dad.

"Bobby, you built a panic room?"

"What? I had a weekend off." Dad replied.

"Dude your awesome." We all started laughing at Dean. This was like heaven to him. Solid iron walls coated in salt, and enough weapons for two or three armies.

"So a bunch of ghost are ganking hunters. Please tell me you know what's going on Bobby." Dean was getting serious now.

"I'm not for sure."

"Dad, Ashley, the girl that grabbed me in my bedroom, she had a brand on her hand."

"So did Meg." Dean stated.

"What did it look like?" I drew the picture and handed it to my dad. "I've seen this before." He grabbed a book and started flipping threw it. "Here." Dad showed us the book. "The symbol you saw, the brand on the ghost, mark of the witness."

"Witness to what?" Sam asked.

"The unnatural. None of those people died what you would call a normal death. See these ghost, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. Their like rabbit dogs. It's not their fault. Someone rose them. On purpose."

"Who?" I asked. Dad turned and looked at me.

"Do I look like I know." He said sarcastically.

"I like your dad. He's funny." Kate said. Dad continued.

"Who ever did it has big plans. Its called rising of the witnesses. Its part of an ancient prophecy."

"What book is this prophecy from?" Dean asked.

Dad looked up at Dean. "Revelations." He then looked between the three of us. "This is a sign."

"A sign of what?" Dean and I both asked.

"The Apocalypse."

We all looked at each other quietly. The Son's, Sarah and Kate sat in the corner not saying a word. Just listing to us talk. Sam went to sit on one of the beds in the room. I stayed near dad and Dean started pacing.

"As in apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence…..$5 a gallon of gas apocalypse?"

"That's the one." Dad replied leaning back in his chair.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Dad said.

We all nodded in agreement. Dad found a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Caleb and Pogue decided to go up stairs with us. Reid and Tyler we ordered to stay with Kate and Sarah. They tried to make me stay, but I refused and they knew better than to fight with me.

We headed up the stairs and made it to the fire place in the library. Dean and Sam laid salt around us while Pogue, Caleb and I kept guard. Meg showed up and I shot rock salt at her. Dad then ordered Dean and Sam to get some supplies.

Sam headed up stairs and Dean to the kitchen. I lit the fire place while dad drew something on the desk. I turned around and seen the twin girls. I hesitated for a moment before I shot. I heard gun shots going off up stairs. Pogue and Caleb's eyes we both black. They were on guard.

The doors to the kitchen slammed shut gaining all of our attention. Dean hollard he was okay and to keep working. I heard something hit the floor with a thump in the kitchen. Sam was making his way down the stairs.

When Sam opened the kitchen doors, the cop Hendrickson had his hand in Dean's chest. Sam shot him and Dean dropped to the ground.

Dad started the spell as the boys made their way back over in the salt line. The windows opened and wind started blowing. The salt line was destroyed. The witnesses were appearing one right after another. Shots rung thru the house.

A desk slid across the room and pined Sam to the wall. Pogue and Caleb went to try and help him get free. Dean was busy with Hendrickson. I was reloading my gun when Ashley appeared in front of me. At the same time Meg appeared behind dad.

Meg stuck her hand in dads chest and he cried out in pain. At that moment Ashley hit me and flung me across the room. Dad dropped the bowl he was chanting over. Luckily Dean caught it and threw it in the fire place.

All the witnesses disappeared. Dean came over to help me up. Soon as I stood I felt something wet run down my legs.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked. Everyone coursed year's.

"No." Everyone turned to look at me. I had one hand clutched to Dean's shirt and the other on my stomach. I looked up and met Dean's green eyes.

"My water just broke."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys just to let you know this is the last chapter in this story. However there is going to be a sequel. I got the babys name form John winchester and Bobby's middle name. I will post a note in this story to let you know when the first chapter of the new story is posted. I dont know the name yet, but I will let you know. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Dean rushed me out the door to one of Dad's old cars. All of our vehicles were still in Ipswich. Dad said he would get everyone else and meet us at the hospital.

I was doing good. The pain wasn't to bad right now. When I got to the hospital they sent me straight up stairs to the maternity ward. I was a little worried with the baby being early. I still had eight weeks till my due date. The doctor assured me everything would be fine.

Two hours and a lot of pain later our baby boy was here. After he was cleaned up, everyone came into the room to meet him before they took him to the nursery.

"Hey Grandpa." I said as my dad came into the room. "Get over here and meet you grandson. You too, Uncle Sam."

"so what did you name him?" Sarah asked cheerfully from the end of my bed.

"Eric Steven Winchester." Dean said smiling down at our baby.

We all sat and talked for a while. The Son's and the girl's decided to go back to Ipswich. They said for us to give them a call and they would pop in to get us when we were ready.

Castiel, the angel that raised Dean from hell, popped in to let us know the whole deal with the rising of the witnesses was indeed a sign of the apocalypse. Lilith is breaking the 66 seals. The locks on Lucifer's cage, and if she succeeds the devil is free to walk the earth.

We tried not to concern ourselves with that right now. We tried to enjoy our little bundle of joy.

I had to stay in the hospital for two days. Our baby was beautiful. He had Dean's gorgeous green eyes and my dark hair. Caleb and Pogue came back to get us. He said I could stay with him if I still wanted to . He even let Dean and Sam stay with me. Dad stayed in South Dakota.

The day I brought Eric home, Cass paid us another visit. Dean and I were sitting in my room on the bed with Eric. Cass just popped up.

"Damn it Cass. Don't do that." Dean yelled.

"I've brought news." He paused and Dean got impatient.

"Well?" Dean said.

"Your son is part of a prophecy."

"What kind of Prophecy?" I asked. Concern lacing my voice.

"If Lilith breaks all 66 seals and Lucifer is freed. It is written that the son of the righteous man who broke the first seal is the one who will kill Lucifer."

Dean and I both sat speechless. What were you supposed to say when your told you son is to save the world and kill the devil. Cass gave up a sad look and disappeared. I could tell he wasn't telling us something.

Dean and I stay quiet and just watched Eric sleep. All I could think about was the upcoming war and what parts my family and I were going to have to play in it.

Thought's crossed my mind of what was going to happen to my baby boy. The weight of the world was being placed on his shoulders, and him just being a few days old.

I supposed Dean was thinking the same thing. We would cross that rod when we came to it. For now we would focus on our little family and trying to stop Lilith from breaking the seals.


End file.
